BLEACH: again
by Ignisha
Summary: It's been 5 yrs since Ichigo lost his powers. Now a College graduate, Ichigo is now going to his newly attained job, a teacher at a school. Which school? Mahora.
1. Shinjoku

BLEACH –Again–

* * *

Chapter One: New Job

* * *

21 yr-old Kurosaki Ichigo sighed as he stared back at his family. "Well, I'm off," He said holding his suit case and bag. Yuzu, his younger sister, is seen fighting back tears as his other sister, Karin, is shown lazily waving. Isshin, on the other hand, was having rivers falling down his face.

"O… Okaa-san! Our boy! Our little boy is off to his new life! A life where he cannot be under the wings of his pa- BAGAH!" He couldn't finish as Karin and Ichigo both kicked the man down. "Dammit, Oyaji, could you pipe it down a bit? You're kinda making a crowd…!" Ichigo muttered as a crowd was indeed surrounding the family. Isshin immediately got back up and stared at his son with teary eyes. "Uooh… H-how could you, Ichigo? Kicking your own father when he's trying to congratulate you-…!"

Again, he was stopped when Ichigo punched him in the face. "Shut up! You already made me miss the first two weeks of school because you keep insisting I stay until I was completely ready!" He yelled. "And I already was when I left college, you idiot!" Ichigo finished, punching Isshin square on the head. "OWW! Why you ungrateful son!" Isshin shot back, the two getting into another useless fight. "Onii-chan, Otou-san, stop it!" Yuzu tried to stop the two as Karin sighed, "They're at it again…"

The fight ended as soon as it started as Ichigo wiped the bruise on his face. "Whatever…" He said as he stood in front of his father. Isshin blinked as Ichigo suddenly bowed in front of him. "Thank you for taking care of me!" Ichigo declared before scowling back, taking his bags and getting on the train, turning to smile. Isshin smiled back before saluting him with two fingers as his two daughters waved goodbye. Ichigo waved back as the door closed.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he got off the train. Looking around at the bare wasteland, he figured school was out since it was the weekends. Walking around, he found a map and took a look at it, walking towards the school's office. Arriving at the office, Ichigo knocked on the door as he dropped his bag at what looked like the Teacher's Office. Hearing a gruff "Come in", Ichigo walked in.

The first thing in Ichigo's thoughts was _"Huge…"_ as he stared at the headmaster's thick eyebrows as it fell off his face. The headmaster looked up to have his face brighten up at Ichigo's entrance.

"Ah, you must be Kurosaki Ichigo-kun! I've been expecting you for, ehh…" The old man searched through his papers before looking up, "About 2 weeks now." Ichigo sheepishly chuckled as Konoe Konoemon folded his hands. "Care to explain?"

"Dad…" Was only Ichigo's reply as Konoe chuckled, "Hohohoho, well that explains plenty."

Ichigo nodded in agreement as Konoe shifted through his papers. "Let's see now, ah. Ichigo-kun, you have completed your education in 4 years and have earned your Bachelor's degree, correct?" Ichigo nodded. "Added to your learning, your Mathematics and Physical Education skills have been proved worthy as well… a difficult situation as both are filled…" Konoe hummed a bit as Ichigo sighed. "If you can't choose, we can discuss this later, if you want," Ichigo offered, "Right now, I'm more concerned about where I will be living."

"Ah yes, your living conditions… Well, I suppose I have a few rooms I can offer…" Konoe muttered, checking through his papers. "But before that, I will need to take your picture so I can enlist you into the facility."

"Oh, right."

"Alright then," Konoe continued, taking out a camera and wiping the lens. Ichigo straightened up, fixing his tie when Konoe suddenly said, "Now then, please say 'Strawberries'!"

"Straw- wait, what?"

*CLICK*

Ichigo twitched his brows after the flash ended. Konoe gazed at the picture to see a surprised Ichigo with semi-wide eyes and an awkward smile. Konoe chuckled to himself. "This is going into the yearbook, yes…" Looking up to see an angered face of Ichigo, Konoe calmed himself. "Well then, about your living conditions…" Ichigo calmed to see a pity look on the Principle's face. "I'm afraid there are no more rooms I can offer to you."

Ichigo shrugged, "That's fine, is there any alternative?"

Konoe smiled. "I'll see what I can do," He answered, "Now, I would love to stay and chat, but I suppose you're tired after your journey, yes?" Konoe asked as Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. "Very well then, I suppose you can rest at the Teacher's Lounge. School has just ended for the weekends anyway, so you may either rest, or explore the school. I'll give you your dorm and teaching area later on tomorrow, is that fine?"

"Sure, Konoe-san," Ichigo said as he bowed and left the office. Konoe chuckled as he stroked his beard. "I wonder how Ichigo-kun will handle this job, hmm…?"

With that, he chuckled before suddenly remembering something. "Oh drat, I think I forgot to mention something…"

* * *

Ichigo was a bit bored as he toured around the school. While walking, he did notice a few girls looking out of their class to see him walk by, before turning to their friends to tell them about the guy who walked by. He sighed to himself, hoping that another fan club won't be made. Things were bad enough during his college years. Looking at the doors to see that he was nearing Class A, he notice a lone boy outside. Thinking that the kid was lost as well, he attempted to make contact, but a girl with light blue (almost white) hair interrupted the child from his thoughts with a yell, and all of a sudden, a crowd of half naked girls stepped out of the classroom, demanding what happened. Feeling his ears burn, Ichigo quickly left the scene.

The day went by and before he knew it, he got lost. Twitching an eye, he thought, _"Even with a map, I still get lost… How lame is that?"_

Walking around lost, Ichigo blinked as he found himself walking through a lane with Sakura trees blooming. Ichigo smiled, gazing around, _"How nostalgic…"_ Looking around, Ichigo twitched the corner of his mouth as sakura petals started falling and swirling around. _"Great, even here, I can still see Byakuya's Shikai and Bankai… Geez, I just can't shake that feeling of facing him out of my mind…!"_ He thought to himself.

Ichigo sighed as he sat leaning on one of the Sakura trees. _"Five years… five years since I've lost my Shinigami powers and four since regaining my Reiatsu…"_ He smiled. _"Having my sight back sure does bring me comfort… sorta makes me think twice about my dream of not being able to see anymore, hahaha…"_ The carrot top thought as he looked at the night sky. _"I wonder how the others are doing?" _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a scream reached his ears as the orange head hurriedly stood up. _"A Hollow!"_ Was the first thing in his mind as he grabbed his Substitution badge. Activating his lower-leveled Fullbring, Ichigo ran to where he heard to scream, the temperature getting colder and colder before Ichigo almost tripped before the ice surrounding him. _"Ice…? What the…"_ Ichigo looked around, his breathe appearing smoke.

A flash of light alerted him as he ran to the scene. A shadow suddenly loomed before him as Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Using Fullbring, Ichigo manipulated the ground to push him faster and harder to the side of the shadow while using the air to help cushion his sharp turn. Ichigo then turned to see the shadow's face, but it flew over him, escaping. "Kusso… (Shit)" Ichigo thought out loud, about to run after the figure before hearing a yelled behind him. Turning around, Ichigo saw three girls and one little boy.

"Kyah! Negi-kun is the vampire?"

_"Vampire…?"_ Ichigo wondered. _"Aren't those vampires, like, I dunno, non-existant?"_

"Y-you're wrong, Konoka-san!" The boy yelled in panic, "Th-the real vampire is over- EH! Wh-where did she go?"

_"Now it's a 'she'?"_

"A-anyway, Asuna-san, Konoka-san, please watch over Miyazaki-san for me!" The boy, named Negi, said, before muttering something and dashing towards Ichigo's direction as the twin-tailed girl, Asuna, yelled out his name. Ichigo widened his eyes as Negi seemed to be using Reiatsu to help accelerate his speed. _"What the!"_

Ichigo grunted as Negi crashed into him. "Ah! Sumimasen, Oji-san (Mister)!" Negi yelled, bowing before jogging off, using Reiatsu again to accelerate after gathering some distance. Ichigo was confused at what happened as the same twin-tailed girl ran up to him.

"Ah…" Asuna blushed at the presence of the scowling young adult. "S-sumimasen, Oji-san, eeto, d-did you by any chance see a kid running by?" She asked, blushing. _"Great, you just embarrassed yourself in front of a hot guy, nice job Asuna!"_

"Uh, yeah, he went that way…" Ichigo pointed glad he turned off his Fullbring earlier as Asuna bowed in thanks. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" She said before running off.

_"What the hell…"_ Ichigo thought, _"First day and already it's getting crazy… I thought I left it all back at Karakura, jeez…"_ Ichigo ruffled his hair. With that thought gone, he debated about going after the girl, but thought against it as it would be awkward. _"Besides, I can't turn invisible, can I?"_

Sighing, Ichigo went off to his temporary room at the Teacher's lounge, before a loud roar entered his ear. _"Off to 'work'… again…"_ He thought, disappearing in speed via Fullbring.

* * *

(Sometime later…)

Evangeline cursed as she rubbed her swore jaw. "That damnable Kagurazaka Asuna…" She muttered as she and Chachamaru, her robotic partner, flew to her cottage. Hearing a screeching roar, she sighed. _"That was the tenth time this week… Whatever it is, it's getting more rowdy since last week, as if it knew something bad was coming…"_ She thought.

* * *

Notes:

Yeah, this is based off a few years after Ichigo gained control over his Fullbring. Tsukishima never made his move yet and Ichigo still doesn't know the real plan behind the Fullbringers and Ginjo.

Reason is pretty simple.

Ichigo never got his Shinigami powers back yet and so lived a life of a normal human being (besides having his Fullbring powers as well as fighting Hollows). Over the courses of years, Ichigo accepted that he might never become Shinigami again after Ginjo's plan to get his Shinigami powers failed, accepting his Hollow-based Fullbring powers. Getting his "Sight" back, Ichigo is still glad that he is able to protect his friends and family again. Isshin still acts like an idiot, despite his plans with Urahara and the two are still trying to convince Yamamoto about their plans to give Ichigo his powers back, which won't be long. The Soul Society DID dispatch Shinigami to Mahora, 2 Shinigami, actually, and both will be introduced later on. No, they are NOT Rukia or Renji or anyone Ichigo PERSONALLY knows. He might KNOW them, but not on a PERSONAL level as Rukia and Renji and a handful of other Shinigami Ichigo knows.

Pactios are gonna be a problem, since my thoughts on Magic and Reiatsu is gonna be difficult to explain, so I'll explain the similarity on the next chapter. Just knows this, Ichigo has control over all three Levels over his Fullbring, similar to how Chad did in the Anime, switching between his second and third Level. Anyway, This is as far as I will go over the story, since I don't wanna reveal too much.

Later! REVIEW!


	2. Atarashī Sensei

BLEACH –Again–

* * *

Chapter Two: New Teacher

* * *

Ichigo walked down the street towards the school in a brand new black suit. Tapping his dress shoes to make sure it was comfy; Ichigo tightened his tie, took a look at a nearby window, and then loosened it a bit, unbuttoning the top button. Nodding to himself, Ichigo blinked at the bandage on his left cheek. He then remembered attacking the Hollow last night.

_"Geez, and that was the 5__th__ Hollow in one night… Is there anybody in this school from Soul Society?"_ He wondered to himself as he walked further down the road. Looking around at the kids around him, he smiled at their innocence (yeah right) and oblivious nature towards the spiritual world. Seeing all the girls suddenly made him think twice about attending this school as a teacher, since a majority of them seem to be taking peaks at his direction, a few blushing and many gossiping. Sighing, Ichigo muttered again before something crashed into him from the behind. Looking behind him, he found the same girl and kid from last night.

"Ita-ta-ta…" The girl mumbled, Ichigo remembering her name to be Asuna, and the kid Negi. _"As in onions?"_ He wondered to himself before bending down and offering his hand. "Hey, you ok?"

* * *

Asuna looked up and blushed to see the same man she met last night while chasing down Negi. "Ah, um, uh, y-yeah, I'm ok!" She hesitantly said; standing up like a spring as the man blinked in confusion. Looking back to pick up Negi, she found the boy tip-toeing away with his staff at hand. Growling, she grabbed the boy and smiled apologetically at the man. "I'm sorry, Mister, I'm in a bit of a rush!" She said, rushing off with Negi in hand.

"Ah, no problem," The man called after her as Konoka giggled Ako and the twins watching on confusingly. "Sorry about my friend. Our teacher just seemed to be in a somewhat odd mood," She said as the man looked at her direction. "Oh, is that-, huh, that kid's a teacher?" He asked, flabbergasted as Konoka giggled again, "Of course!"

The man frowned. "Isn't he a bit too young to be teaching a bunch of teenage girls?" He asked as Konoka only giggled. "I guess so~!"

After answering, Konoka took this time to study the man. If her memory served correctly, she saw Asuna talking to this same man last night before running off towards where Negi left. Looking at him closer this time, she found that he has the same orange hair as Asuna, although more brighter, and soft, yet hard-as-rock, brown eyes that seems to be holding some sort of power or sense of protection. His scowl also seems to be part of his face, although Konoka found it a bit cute. He stood at least half-and-a-head or two taller than her and spoke with a slight Kanto accent.

All in all, Konoka found the orange head to be a better candidate as a husband than those she met so far, and that's just by looks!

"Ah, I'm sorry! My name is Konoe Konoka! Nice to meet you!" She greeted herself as the twins immediately got up on her face about how she's trying to get closer to a hot stranger, much to the man's embarrassment.

"Narutaki Fuuka!" The hyper one introduced herself as the meek one hesitantly said, "N-narutaki Fumika…" Looking up and seeing the etched scowl on the man's face, Fumika immediately drew back. Ako laughed at the twin's antics. "Izumi Ako. Nice to meet you, Mr…?"

That seemed to have gotten the man out of his stupor as he blinked. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you all…" He said.

The four girls blinked, looking at each other before Fuuka suddenly laughed. "Strawberries? You're named after strawberries? That's funny! Ahahahaha!" She laughed as Ichigo felt his ears growing hot due to the blood. "Fuuka! Don't embarrass Kurosaki-san!" Ako scolded as she tried to hide her laughter as Fumika giggled. Konoka seemed to laugh as well. "Don't worry, she's joking," Konoka tried to reassure the orange head. "I'm sure it means 'He who Protects', right?"

Ichigo blinked. "Wow, that's the first time I've seen anyone but my Dad say that. I always figured it meant 'First Guardian'…" He said as Konoka giggled.

"Guess I have a knack in finding people's name, huh?" Konoka jokingly said, making the others laugh as Ichigo smiled. "Ah, oh man, I'm gonna be late for the meeting with Konoe-san…!" Ichigo suddenly said, looking at his watch. "Ah, you're meeting up with Grandpa?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with-… Huh?" Ichigo looked at Konoka in confusion as Fuuka seemed to be giggling even more. "Take the first hallways to your right, then take the second left turn, after taking the fourth turn to your right you'll find his office. I should know, since I always took that route as it's the fastest," Konoka directed as Ichigo blinked. "Err, thanks… uh… huh…"

Ichigo walked down the hallways after saying his farewells to the students. _"They seem pretty nice, if not, a bit of a jokester."_ He thought, looking back at the twins. Seeing the two reminded him of a certain pink head who always hung out with the most blood-thirstiest man he has ever met in his whole life. He shivered a bit, not wanting to bring back memories.

* * *

(Later…)

Meeting up with the old man wasn't very lengthy nor was it interacting. Konoe just briefed the carrot top his job as a Math Teacher, as the previous teacher was transferred, and where his dorm would be before handing Ichigo his keys. Thanking the Headmaster, Ichigo left the room with a few books in hand and Takamichi walking with him.

"Arigatou, Takahata-san," Ichigo thanked his fellow teacher. Takamichi chuckled. "No problem, Ichigo-kun," The older teacher said, "You're not the only new teacher around here."

"You mean like that Negi kid, right?" Ichigo asked as Takamichi blinked. "I'm surprised; you already met Negi-kun?" Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, I met him yesterday night, along with three other girls. I think two of them were Asuna and Konoka. The third one, I don't know her name," Ichigo answered as Takamichi inwardly sighed in relief that Ichigo didn't witness the Magical fight between Negi and Evangeline. "Although for some reason, it was pretty cold that night," Ichigo continued, having Takamichi hold a bead of sweat. _"Oh Negi-kun, what am I going to do with you…?"_

There was as bit of silence between the two before Takamichi turned to Ichigo. "By the way, Ichigo-kun."

"Hai?"

"Have we met before?"

Ichigo blinked. "Eh?" The orange head turned down to memory lane for a bit. "Not… that I remember," He answered the older teacher. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no! Nothing at all, hahaha," Takamichi reassured the orange head. Ichigo looked skeptical for a moment before dismissing it. Takamichi sighed, still wondering where he met Ichigo. After they reached Ichigo's new homeroom, Class 3-D, and introducing him to the Intermediate 3rd Year students, which involved a lot of questioning and, thankfully, not as much touching as what he had heard from the rumors circling around Class 3-A. It made sense seeing as his class has been dubbed the "Tsundere/Talented" Class.

It wasn't very long until his first period ended when Ichigo bid goodbye to his first class and headed off to his second class. Walking to Class 3-A, he noticed a depressed red head and recognized who it was. _"Negi?"_ He wondered as he approached the kid. "Oi," He called out as Negi looked up and turned to Ichigo. Needless to say, Ichigo almost freaked out seeing the gloomy face of a 10-yr-old kid (an age where one should never have a gloomy face). "Ah, you're…" Negi began.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm a new teacher here in Mahora," Ichigo introduced himself.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san," Negi greeted, "Nice to meet you, welcome to Mahora!" He said with a cheerful, yet, gloomy tone. Ichigo frowned. "Is something wrong?" He asked as Negi flinched, quickly shook his head. Maybe too quickly. "Ahh! N-no! Nothing wrong at all! Ahahahaha… N-nothing…" Negi said, quickly feeling gloomy. Ichigo held a drop of sweat at the look on the boy's face. "You sure?" He asked as Negi nodded slowly before slowly walking off, hitting a few walls along the way.

_"Poor kid…"_ Ichigo thought. _"Wonder what got into him."_

He almost missed the familiar hair of orange and twin tails as Asuna ran after Negi. "O-oi! Where do you think you're going?" He yelled after her, only to find her gone already. _"She's fast…!"_

Staring off after Asuna, Ichigo sighed and entered the classroom, noting that the girls here are even more energetic than his previous class and homeroom. He sweat-dropped at the rowdiness of the girls as he thought, _"Somehow, I'm kinda regretting taking this job…"_

Walking to the pedestal, he tried to get the girls' attention. "Oi!" He called out, falling to empty ears. "Oi! Listen up!" Once again, he was ignored in favor of who will be "Prince" Negi's partner.

_"What are they, kids?"_ Ichigo wondered, eyes twitching. _"Geez, I didn't want to do this, but…"_

Bringing his hand up and slamming it onto the pedestal with a loud bang, nearly breaking it, he roared, "I said, SHUT UP!"

All activity immediately ceased as everyone turned to the bright orange head adult. Immediately, a majority of the class' thoughts were _"HOT!"_

Few were only non-energetic as their classmates.

_"Who's _this_ carrot top?"_

_"I sense great power in this one…"_

_"Finally they shut up! But who's the guy with the orange head?"_

_"A new teacher?"_

_"Another orange head? Oh Kami somewhere in heaven, please let this one not be like that rude Saru (Monkey)!"_

_"I-i-i-i-it's h-h-him!"_

If a majority of your readers (and I know who you guys are, you can't fool me) are thinking about who the last thought was from, your guesses are exactly correct.

* * *

Miyazaki Nodoka. 3rd Year student here in Mahora Gakuen, part of Class 3-A. Age 15 and a shy girl of the Librarian Trio of Class 3-A. Her androphobia is a prime suspect of her fear for men in general, usually shying herself off from the male side of the world (which is literally a half of the world I must include). Hobby includes reading books, reading from books, reading to books (occasionally), and reading about books. Books are her whole world, until Negi-sensei came along.

But since we're not focusing on who Nodoka is and her love-road towards Negi, we're gonna go back to her focus on the orange head that she seems to be so familiar with. _"Wh-wh-wh-what is he doing h-h-here?"_ Nodoka continued to repeat in her mind. _"I-i-it's been f-f-5 years, and y-y-yet… I-I didn't even g-get his name since that time…"_

Nodoka once more glanced at the scowling face of the orange head.

_"I wonder if he remembers me…?"_

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the glistening eyes of the more opposite-sex-chasing girls of the classroom. "Alright, now that everyone calmed down a bit, I'd like to introduce myself," Turning to the board behind him, he picked up a chalk and quickly wrote his name in Kanji, "黒崎 一護" Placing the chalk down, he said, "My name's Kurosaki Ichigo, and NO, it does NOT mean strawberries!" He lightly growled, directing his mild glare at the twins he remembers meeting this morning.

The girls quickly bit their tongue, not wishing to anger this new teacher, even if they think that he was hot looking. Before any of them could stand up to ask questions, baring their courage, however, Ichigo continued on.

"I am 21 years old. I'm from Karakura Town in Western Tokyo. My likes and dislikes are for you to find out and my birthday is something I don't want public either," Looking at the girls who seem to want to say something, he interrupted saying, "No, I do not have a girlfriend," Seeing the glistening eyes of the girls, he continued, "Nor am I interested in finding one." He finished, some girls looking down.

"For the remainder of this year, I will be your Math Teacher, sorry if Takahata-san substituted for me, my annoying Dad has been keeping me occupied…" He growled out the last part before focusing back. "I don't mind if your guys do whatever you want, but if it crosses the line I drew, I _will_ do something about it, understood?"

"HAI~!" A majority of the class chorused.

"Great. I'm sure we'll get along just fine," Ichigo said, grinning. Although it didn't exactly fit the whole "scowl-forever" face, it still made a few girls' heart flutter.

"Now then, please turn to page 58 in your textbooks," Ichigo said, opening his first book with a chalk in hand.

* * *

Notes:

And so starts Ichigo's teaching days.

If you guys are wondering why I didn't place Ichigo as the T.A. for Class 3-A is pretty much obvious. To put it bluntly, the T.A. idea is pretty much cliché. Hence why I had Ichigo become a homeroom teacher for a different Class, specifically Class 3-D (which, I have to say, it pretty funny since it may be messed with 3-Dimensional, lol).

Class 3-D won't be revealed until later on, since I'm having trouble deciding whether to make my own characters, or reuse characters I have, or use characters from different Media.

Going back to chapter one; to explain about the similarities and differences between Magic and Reiryoku. Basically, the similarity is that both Magic and Reiryoku is more balanced out to the natural world, in other worlds, the spiritual world, because everything around us have Reiatsu, thus, having Magic (if not only a tiny micro-bits of it). Both Magic and Reiryoku can be accessed similarly, since the Spells of the Mages and the Kidos of the Shinigami are similar, yet different.

The difference of both of these energies is pretty much who uses them and who can have access. Magic is pretty much available for everyone, while Reiryoku is available for the dead. This doesn't mean that Humans and Beast-Humans are not able to use Reiatsu or Kido and vice-versa. On the contrary, it should be simple for the opposites to use their respective opposing spells and energies.

This means that Mages and Beast-Humans will be able to use Fullbring and Kido, while Shinigami and Fullbringers will be able to obtain Pactio and use Magic. The only problem will be that the strength power of both respective powers won't be at full strength, neither will be the effects of Fullbring and Pactio bring about the same effects as the rest of its kinds. (If my wording to any of the explanation confuses you, you can review or PM me to elaborate)

The power level difference between Mages and Shinigami? That will be included in the next chapter.


	3. Omoide

BLEACH –Again–

* * *

Chapter Three: Memories

* * *

Class has just ended and Class 3-A were discussing on how to cheer up their Negi-sensei.

…

… Or about their Math new teacher: Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

"What do you think about him?"

A girl with pale skin and black hair tied into a pony tail on the side of her head turned to see a tanned girl with long black hair and another girl with deep green hair tied into a long, thin pony tail.

These three are Sakurazaki Setsuna, a renowned samurai able to use the Shinmei Ryuu sword style; Tatsumiya Mana, a sharp shooter with excellent accuracy and some secret hidden past (?); and Nagase Kaede, a ninja.

Setsuna hummed. "I'm not sure," She said, "He holds some strange Magical power, but I can't seem to deduce what attribute he is, or whether or not he's an actual Mage."

Mana nodded back. "I was also wondering about that as well. Why would the Dean let in someone with a strange Magical ability come to this school? He might be a threat to us."

"But of course, he might have been hired to help protect the school, de gozaru," Kaede commented. The other two looked at her before holding a hand against their chin. "That's a good point…" Setsuna muttered.

"Speaking of 'protecting the school', you noticed what Evangeline is up to?" Mana asked as the others nodded. "I wonder what Negi-sensei is going to do."

* * *

"The new teacher seems hot." A girl with orange-shaded blonde hair said. A short hair girl and a long purple hair girl smiled. These three are the Cheerleading Trio; Sakurako Shiina, Kugimiya Madoka and Kakizaki Misa.

"I gotta agree, he's hot," The short haired girl said as the purple head sighed to herself. "I wonder if he's interested in dating…?" She wondered, forgetting that the new teacher isn't interested in dating at the moment.

* * *

"He's kind of scary, compared to before school…" Ako murmured as the girl next to her, Okochi Akira, nodded in agreement. "He's strict too."

"Aww, I'm beat… But you know, I wanna know what the deal is with his scowl. I mean, he's always wearing it!" Akashi Yuuna commented as Kasuga Misora laughed. "Maybe it's because he's a delinquent?"

"We have a delinquent as a teacher!" Ako cried out in surprise as Akira countered, "There's no way a delinquent can become a teacher at that age."

"Hmm, good point."

* * *

"Hot~ damn~! The new teacher is so hot!" Saotome Haruna cried out, looking after the orange head leaving. "Hell, he's good enough to be in my manga!"

"Paru, stop modeling people at your own discretion," Ayase Yue scolded her friend. Nodoka was blushing at the images Haruna managed to put in her head of two guys hugging each other before they started to become intimate and nibble each other's-…

I'm gonna stop right there right now.

"But y'know, I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at our new Sensei with such intensity, Nodoka," Haruna smirked as Miyazaki Nodoka flushed. "E-e-e-ehh!"

"You can't fool me, Honya! I can see it even from right across the room! You were even blushing while staring at him! Looks like someone has a crush, eh~?" Haruna was having a blast teasing the shy girl as she began sputtering and stuttering here and there. "Paru…!" Yue attempted to warn the green head.

"What? I'm serious! A majority of us were trying to undress the new teacher under our eyes, and a few of us were thinking up of fantasies! Nodoka isn't an exception!"

Yue tried to come up with a comeback but finding that she couldn't, puffed her cheeks and continued on with her drink. Haruna grinned back at Nodoka. "Well?" She drew out as Nodoka was trembling in embarrassment. Looking around for her fellow students, the girl leaned forward.

"A-a-actually, I-I met K-kurosaki-s-sensei before…" She whispered. Her two friends stared at her with disbelief in their eyes. "Seriously!" Haruna whispered back as Yue raised a brow.

Nodoka nodded as she began her tale.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

She was just reading a book (about the size of her head and thick) on the bench at a park somewhere in town called Karakura. She and her mother came to visit a relative, named Ishida, she thinks, before she was given permission to go play outside. But of course, being the quiet and shy girl she is, Nodoka visited the nearest library and borrowed an interesting, yet large, book to read at the park.

While she was reading, however, a group of boys a few years older huddled around her. Before she realized it, one of the boys grabbed her book and looked through it. "What the heck! Why's a girl like you reading a book this big! Look at this, it's humongous!"

"P-p-please give it b-b-back…" Nodoka silently yelled. The boy grinned. "Huh? Can't hear you!"

"G-g-g-give it b-b-back…" Nodoka repeated, growing a bit scared. Tears were flowing from her eyes as the boys continued to look into the book, trying to figure out what it was about. "P-p-p-please…"

"Hey, what's going on here?" A deep and older voice rang. Everyone turned to see a teenage boy, around the age of 15, with orange hair and brown eyes. His scowl was scary, _very_ scary to Nodoka as she looked ready to faint from fear and shock. The boys, however, were scared as well, but for a different reason.

"Ack, its Karin's older brother!" One of them yelled.

"Run!" Another yelled as the boys began to run.

The teenager scowled deeper as the boys ran in separate direction, two of them crashing into each other. _"What kind of friends does Karin have?"_ He wondered as he looked back at the girl who looked about ready to faint. Her blush was also covering her whole face, hiding behind her bangs as she swayed back and forth. Sighing, he bent down and grabbed her book. This brought Nodoka back to the conscious world as she silently, _very_ silently, asked, "C-c-c-can I have m-my book back…?"

The boy smiled, although his eyes were still in its very own scowl, giving the book back. "Here you go," He said kindly as Nodoka quietly took the book back, hugging it tightly. "You ok?" He asked as Nodoka 'eeped'. "H-h-hai… I-I'm ok…" She said quietly, burying herself into the book.

The teenager smiled. "You like books, huh?" He asked, gesturing at the book she was holding. This brought the quiet girl out of her shyness as she quickly nodded. "H-h-hai! I love books! It's the only thing I have to help me out when I'm scared and lonely," She said with confidence and happiness, "My favorite kinds of books are Fantasies and books about Princesses and Princes!" She continued.

The boy blinked, before laughing a bit. "Wow, you really like books, huh?" Nodoka suddenly flushed, this being her first time to talk to a male with full confidence and barely any stutter. "Don't worry. I like books too. Although, I'm more into Historical Fictional kind of stories," The boy said.

Nodoka blinked, looking at the male who was sitting next to her. His bright colored hair reminded her of oranges while his brown eyes looked a bit like chestnuts. His face was scowling, but slowly, the quiet girl was getting used to it, and looking deep into his eyes, she could see a sense of dedication to protecting those he cared about.

All in all, Nodoka felt safe around the male.

"R-r-really?"

"Yep! I'm not really popular in school, so I usually study hard and read random books to get around. It's actually quite useful after a while." The orange head answered, smiling.

Nodoka smiled. This was the first time she has ever met someone who liked books like she did, although not to that extent. It made it even better that it was a male, as she was usually uncomfortable around them. The two suddenly were so indulged in their conversation that they never noticed the sun setting to around early evening until a woman's voice called out,

"Nodoka? Nodoka!"

The quiet girl snapped her head up. "Ah, Okaa-san!"

"Go ahead," The man said, allowing the girl to run to her mother who was across from the park. She stopped before turning around and bowing towards the orange head. "A-arigatou gozaimashita, Onii-san (1)!" Nodoka thanked before running towards her mom. While she was running, though, she took a long look at the boy's face and noticed that he was holding a face filled with longing and sadness. She wondered what was wrong when the boy waved "bye" and stood up to leave.

That was the last time Nodoka ever saw the orange head as she left back to her hometown.

* * *

(END FLASHBACK)

"Awww~, now that's a knight saving a damsel from a fire-breathing dragon right there!" Haruna exclaimed. Nodoka flushed at the thought, her favorite Genre being used as an example by Haruna. "H-h-haruna!"

"Shut up Haruna, this is serious," Yue glared at her friend, "A boy actually managed to have Nodoka talk normally, and it was way before Negi-sensei came into the picture."

"Yeah~… Me thinks that he could be the _one_…" Haruna muttered to herself as Yue nodded along. Nodoka was confused at what her friends were thinking about and it scared her a little bit. "Wh-wh-wh-whare are you two p-p-p-planning to d-d-do?" She regretfully asked. Yue was quiet for a bit before looking at her shy friend. "Nodoka, do you think he remembers you?"

Nodoka sat quietly for a bit, trying to think back. After a while, she shook her head. "No, I don't think so. W-w-we didn't even properly introduce each other back then…" She added as Yue sighed. "I thought as much."

"Now that just won't do, Nodo-chan!" Haruna called her friend by her third nickname. "If he doesn't remember you, then what was the point of meeting up with a hot guy for!"

"That's based on your experience, Paru," Yue interjected as Haruna glared at Nodoka with determination. "That settles it! We're gonna introduce the two of you and get you two properly acquainted! That way… I can get a chance with the guy!" Haruna said with stars in her eyes.

"I figured you'd say that…" Yue deadpanned as Nodoka looked nervous and shy about the whole "plan".

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Ichigo sneezed as Takamichi looked up in surprise. "You ok, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo nodded, wiping his nose. "Yeah, I'm ok, Takahata-san. I guess someone's talking about me…" Then his face darkened. "I swear, if it's that idiot, he's gonna find himself in a dumpster…" He muttered, referring to his idiot father, as Takamichi laughed. "Well, if you say you're ok, you're ok!" He said, getting up and leaving the room. Ichigo sighed before looking up at the clock.

_"3:34… It should be time for the next episode, I suppose…"_

Surprisingly, over the years, Ichigo began to watch _One Piece_ and _NARUTO_ lately. Given that his sisters began to watch it first, he was slowly beginning to open up to it. It didn't really help when Keigo was continuously begging him to watch those two anime. Yeah, that was it; it was Keigo's fault, not his.

After leaving the office, Ichigo was more or less walking around aimlessly around the campus before he heard two parties talking to each other.

"Where did you take Negi!"

_"That voice… isn't that Asuna?"_ He wondered, peaking over to the side while making sure that his Reiatsu was close to none.

"Hm? I have no idea what you are talking about," The Scottish blonde Lolita said. Ichigo deducted that the girl was the same "vampire" he encountered a few nights ago. The girl sighed. "Be at ease, Kagurazaka Asuna. I have no intentions of attacking the little Bouya for now, not until the next full moon that is."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Asuna asked unsurely.

"If the moon is no longer full, my power is diminished to that of a little girl of my appearance age," Evangeline said, Ichigo remembered her name as. To further prove her powerlessness, the girl pulled back her mouth to show fangless teeth. "Shee (See)? No fangs, no blood-sucking vampire," Evangeline let go of her mouth. "Until the next full moon, I am but a little human. Even if I were to attack the Bouya right now, this instant, I wouldn't be able to suck out his blood." The girl smirked. "If the Bouya can find a Partner by the next full moon, then perhaps the outcome of the match might be uncertain. But until then, the Bouya won't be able to win without any guidance for Magic Combat."

"What?"

"By the way, you seem to be quite worried for the Bouya," Evangeline slyly grinned as Asuna flinched and blushed a bit. "What happened to the 'I hate kids!' fiasco? Did that change after sleeping in bed together?" Ichigo nearly spit out in shock at this.

"Wh-tha-that's none of your business, you- you…!" Asuna sputtered out. "Anyway, if you either of you two lay your hands on Negi, I won't forgive you!" She warned as Evangeline waved a hand broadly. "Heh, whatever… I have business elsewhere, so I take my leave," Evangeline reported, taking off as Chachamaru bowed to Asuna. Asuna stared on with a confused look before remembering why she was running around. "Ah!"

After she left, Ichigo sighed, kneeling down and leaning against the wall. After a while, he lowered his head onto his hand, sighing very deeply as a great cloud of gloominess loomed over his head. _"Great, what the hell kind of mess did I get myself into _this_ time…?"_ Ichigo grumbled in his mind.

* * *

Nihongo Lessons:

1 – It's customary for little boys and girls to call boys who are a few years or so older than them by that name. It's kind of a default name for the older boys whose names they don't know. It's the same for girls, younger children calling them by "Onee-san" instead.

* * *

Ok, so we finished up chapter three of BLEACH -Again-, and got to see a little bit of Nodoka's past with Ichigo, which isn't really that long, but what'd ya expect? I don't wanna show too much before I get to the actual part where Ichigo saves the day, which, oddly enough, included Asuna in that particular memory. Woops, said too much, lol, ^^;

We also have the main antagonist of the Arc introduced, obviously being Eva-chan! Who will Ichigo support? The evil, bad, yet cute, vampire? Or the naive, ero-magnet, 10 yr-old genius? If you guys can't figure it out, you suck. Badly. That reminds me, I separated each Arc in Mahou Sensei Negima! and BLEACH in this story by Saga, Arc, and Sub-Arc. Right now should be... Employment Saga, New Teacher Arc, Introduction Sub-Arc... If I remember the listing correctly. Oh, and before you guys ask. Yes. Ichigo WILL get his Shinigami powers back. Just a small preview so you guys'll stay interested, hehehe...

Anyway, onto the question I asked myself in the last chapter. The difference in power between the Mages and the Shinigami and Fullbringers and Hollows, etc etc. Well, here's a mock list of it. Those of you who are on the Magical World Arc chapters of Mahou Sensei Negima! should be familiar with this list:

0 – cat

1 – Human (i.e. Hasegawa Chisame)

2 – Average citizens of Mundus Magicus / Plus souls

3 – Chi Practitioners

50 – Chi Masters in Old World

100 – Magic Academy graduates (i.e. Negi Springfield the beginning)

200 – Tanks

300 – Average Mage

500 – Average Mage (i.e. Negi before heading to Mundus Magicus)

650 – Non-Magical Dragon / Shinigami (Academy students)

700 – Average Mage (i.e. Kagetarō) / Fullbringer (i.e. Chad's first arm) / Shinigami (Academy graduates)

1100 – Magia Erebea

1500 – Aegis warships / Shinigami (20th - 11th) / Hollow (Gillian)

2000 – High-class Mage (i.e. Takamichi) / Fullbringer (i.e. Chad's second arm) / Shinigami (10th - 6th)

2200 – Magia Erebea (Armament)

2500 – Shinigami (5th - Lieutenant)

2800 – Demon soldiers / Fullbringer / Arrancar (Numeros, Fraccion) / Hollow (Adjuchas)

3000 – Averruncus units / Shinigami (Captain)

5000 – Hollow (Vasto Lorde)

6000 – Arrancar (Privaron Espada) / Fullbringer (i.e. Chad's third arm)

7000 – Arrancar (Espada 9 - 5) / Vizard

8000 – High-level demon god (i.e. Ryōmen Sukuna no Kami) / Arrancar (Espada 4 - 3) / Vizard

10000 – Arrancar (Espada 2 - 0)

12000 – Jack Rakan / Shinigami (Bankai) / Arrancar (Espada Resurreccion) / High-class Mage (i.e. Evangeline) / Sacred Guardian Beast (Vrixas Nagasha)

13000 – Mage of Beginning / Vizard (Bankai) / Arrancar (Espada Resurreccion)

15000 – Arrancar (Segunda Etapa)

Now, obviously I left out Aizen in his Final Form and Ichigo using the Final Getsuga Tensho, cause honestly? It's too badass to record and rank. Now, I haven't included Nagi either, or the Magister Magi rank, cause I have no idea how powerful either of those choices are. Eva-chan herself said in the most recent chapter that the term Magister Magi has been lowered significantly that there's a huge difference between a true Magister Magi and a modern Magister Magi. I would have also added in Quincy, but they're all pretty much the same besides their arrows changing. Like how Kurotsuchi said, they're all not in terms of power as the first Quincy (if I remembered correctly) and there's not much information on Quincy's in general to say anything yet. You guys may also have noticed that I duplicated a few ranks such as Vizards and Fullbringers. The truth is, the power ranks between a beginner and a veteran is huge, but they're pretty much still the same power and abilities (just different experiences), so I left the titles the same, since there's no significant rank name for them.

As I said at the top of the Note, this is only a mock ranking system and not to accurate ranking, so don't feel too offended if I ranked it wrong or the ranking is too low, I just tried to do the best I could without making the race and power-ups too god-like... another reason why I haven't added the Final Getsuga Tensho and Aizen's Final Form.


	4. Nani wo Machi Kamaeru

BLEACH –Again–

* * *

Chapter Four: Something to Watch Out For

* * *

The next day was quiet as Ichigo taught math to his students of Class 3-A. Seeing as he wasn't very good with math himself when he was younger only strove him to gain more knowledge in math, and now… well, you get the picture.

While teaching, however, Ichigo noticed a number of students glaring or staring at him, as if trying to find out who he is exactly. Without alerting any of them, Ichigo took a look at who they were.

_"Sakurazaki Setsuna, part of the Kendo club… Tatsumiya Mana, a member of the Biathlon club… Nagase Kaede, a Walking club member…"_ Ichigo listed down, just to name a few. He didn't know what they want, but it was obvious that they were checking to make sure he wasn't a threat to them or the school in general. He groaned a bit. _"This is going to be so annoying…"_

But first, questions need to be answered.

* * *

(After class)

"Oi, Konoe-san!" Ichigo called out, entering the door.

Konoe looked up, a confused look on his face. "Yes, Ichigo-kun?"

The orange head stood in front of the Dean's desk, scowling, hard. "Alright, fess up. I know there's something more to this school than there is to a normal school. So tell me everything."

Konoe raised a brow. "I haven't a slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh don't give me that lame excuse…" Ichigo muttered, scratching his head. "… 'Vampire', 'Magic Combat', everything. There's something weird going on here, and I _hate_ being kept out of the loop," Ichigo growled a bit, his patience running thin. Konoe gazed at the orange head and sighed. "I suppose there's no going around this…"

"Obviously…"

"Very well then…" Konoe folded his hands, his eyes opening to reveal serious dark brown eyes, staring at Ichigo. "Tell me, Ichigo-kun… what do you know about Magic…?"

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Nodoka was walking to her walker, her arms filled with books, thinking back at her only memory of the orange head teacher of hers when she noticed something sticking out of her locker. Taking it and opening it, taking notice of the heart shaped sticker, she took out its contents. She looked at the envelope and flushed at the name it was written from. _"N-n-negi-sensei! This is a letter from Negi-sensei! Wh-wh-wh-why?"_

Looking left and right to make sure no one was watching, she unfolded the letter to read it.

"Miyazaki Nodoka-sama,

After class, I will be waiting behind the dorms. Please be my partner.

Negi."

There was a moment of silence as Nodoka reread the letter twice, thrice, four times before it clicked.

_"A-a-a-a l-l-l-l-love letter f-f-from S-s-sensei!"_ Nodoka thought in shock, taking in the word "partner" wildly. _"K-kyaa~… wh-what do I do…?"_

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Ichigo sighed as he drank an orange juice box, sitting on the steps of the waterfall near the stairs to school. As he drank, he thought back to what Konoe told him about the weird things about school.

_"Tell me, Ichigo-kun… what do you know about Magic?"_

_"To think that there was such a thing as Magic…"_ Ichigo sighed. He thought that Magic was something that came from children's books and games. He even thought that it was some sort of Fullbring ability after learning about it. But to think that there was a whole world of it, there was no way Hollows could have attacked that many. Added to the fact that there was no reference to anything the Mages held dear being the pin point of their powers… it didn't make sense to the orange head at all.

But after all Ichigo has been through, this was only a part of the whole mess his life has turned into. And it all started 5 years ago. Great. Peachy.

And given about how strong the Mages are that Konoe told him about, as well as Eastern Mages in Korea, China and beyond, Ichigo deducted that they were about as strong as a Seated Officer in the Gotei 13. The strongest of the Mages, known as Magister Magi, Ichigo thought, was about as equivalent to about a 10th Seat to at least a 5th Seated Shinigami. This meant that he would have to use his second level of Fullbring to be at par with them. Although he couldn't help but think that Konoe was forgetting something (cough-Eva-cough).

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed two girls heading towards him. Peaking into his roster book, he saw that it was two girls in his second class.

_"Saotome Haruna and Ayase Yue, huh? Both are part of the Library Exploration Club, whatever that is…"_ He mused himself as the girls approached him.

"Hello Ichigo-sensei," Yue greeted as Haruna greeted with her own unique greeting. Ichigo greeted back as Yue got right to the point. "Ichigo-sensei, I don't mean to be rude, but have you ever saved a small 10-year-old girl about five years ago?"

Ichigo blinked. "Huh? Where'd that come from?"

Before Yue could further elaborate, Haruna butted in. "Iiiyaaan, but isn't there just that bugging feeling you get when you think you met someone before, and you're not sure, and you just _want_ to go and make sure it's alright and you just wanna go at it?" She blurted out as Ichigo looked even more confused (hell, I'm confused myself). Yue angrily pushed Haruna away before saying, "What she meant to say is that there might be someone in our class that you have met about 5 years ago. Preferably around spring…"

Ichigo tried to think back, but then again, back in spring less than 5 years ago was around the time he met Rukia and become a Shinigami, other events following after that, so of course the usual answer of his will be…

"Um, sorry, can't remember."

Yue dropped a sweat on her ridiculously huge forehead as Haruna fell on her face comically. "What'dya mean you can't remember!" Haruna demanded as Ichigo glared. "Hey, a lot of stuff happens during 5 years, ok? Don't expect me to remember every single detail of my life," He countered. _"Although I can perfectly remember all the fights I had with Shinigami, Hollows, Arrancars and the likes. But then again, they don't need to know that."_

"Wha-! Jus-! But-! That's no excuse to be forgetting such a heart-warming and luscious-…!" The mangaka (Manga Author) was interrupted by Yue who elbowed the girl in the sides. "Forgive Haruna, Ichigo-sensei. I'm sorry if we tried to pry anything from you," She apologized.

"No, it's fine."

"Well, if you excuse us, Ichigo-sensei, we'll see you tomorrow," Yue greeted as Ichigo waved bye, admittedly amused by Yue's manner of dragging Haruna away.

He blinked. "What was all that about?" He wondered to himself. It was then he noticed that his juice box was empty. "Must've drank it all during the talk…" He muttered as he got up and walked to his dorm room and his roommate.

* * *

"So what do you think we should do?" Haruna whispered as Yue continued to drink her unknown juice box. "For now, we should wait…" Yue answered.

"WHAT! I can't have that! I'm not gonna wait patiently when Ichigo-sensei could be encouraged to remember his memories with Nodoka!"

"That's just you wanting to be closer to him, Haruna…" Yue deadpanned. "Anyway we should wait because Nodoka's probably still choosing whether she wants Negi-sensei or Ichigo-sensei," She added as Haruna ignored the blue head. "And then, when those two get close enough to be as intimate as they want, they can… they can… ooooohhh~~~" Yue slapped her forehead, knowing that she had just lost the green head, at Haruna's bluntness as the four-eyes started daydreaming and drooling like crazy. "Nodoka… I'm a bit scared and worried about you and your future relationships…"

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Sakurazaki Setsuna watched as Ichigo waved goodbye to her classmates before noticing that his juice box ran empty. Watching the orange head get up and throw away the box, the swordswoman followed Ichigo. As she sneaked after her new teacher, she sensed two others following the orange head.

_"Mana-san and Kaede-san?"_ She wondered as she caught the eyes of the two. The three then nodded and tailed after Ichigo.

Suffice to say, it wasn't as eventful as they hoped. The orange head only walked around aimlessly around campus, greeting a few students along the way, which they noticed the girls were blushing heavily to. Then Ichigo walked alongside Takamichi as the two discussed about Ichigo's classes and how he was doing. Afterwards, Ichigo yawned and looked at the time, realizing that it was only 5 o'clock.

They then watched Ichigo sit down and take out a book to read, occasionally taking out some sort of badge, before settling down and reading.

…

…

…

An hour has passed and Ichigo has not moved from his spot. Setsuna was yawning at the boredom before realizing what she was doing. Concentrating all her remaining energy at Ichigo, she noticed one important fact.

The orange head wasn't there.

It appeared that Kaede and Mana also focused out as they two were looking around, spreading out to find the suspicious person. Setsuna sighed at her failed shadowing and stood up to stretch, before an ice cold juice can touched her cheeks.

"Kya!"

Setsuna jumped back, her nodachi in her hands as Ichigo blinked at the sudden scream of terror. "Uh… hey, I thought you were getting thirsty sitting there for about an hour or so, so I bought some juice," He offered, gesturing at the two orange juice cans in his hands. Setsuna flushed brightly at her sudden burst out as she slowly accepted one of the juice cans.

The two sat in silence before Ichigo looked at the swordswoman from his juice can. "So, you practice Kendo?"

"H-hai, Kurosaki-sensei," Setsuna hesitantly answered.

"How good are you?"

"Um, I'm still learning, but I'm still a novice compared to Ojou-sama's father…"

"A novice huh… … … … Wait, Ojou-sama?"

Setsuna narrowed her eyes at Ichigo's confused ones. "Hai, Konoka-ojou-sama. I've been tasked a very important task to protect Ojou-sama from any harm," She responded. Ichigo blinked. "So…" He began slowly, "Konoka's royalty, eh?"

"Not precisely, she's…" Setsuna stopped herself when she realized what she was doing and quickly grabbed her nodachi, aiming her blade towards Ichigo's neck, who look unfazed at the blade suddenly being at his throat. Instead, he blinked and sighed. "Is there a reason you're pointing a sword at my throat, Setsuna?"

The swordswoman narrowed her eyes further, a bit confused at Ichigo's response, or lack of it, to a potential life-threatening situation. "I don't seem to remember giving you permission to address me by my first name, Kurosaki-_sensei_…" She muttered, growling out the "sensei". Ichigo stared at Setsuna with tired eyes (_"As if he's experienced this multiple times before"_) before sighing loudly.

"Look, if it'll calm you down, I'm not hunting down any royalty or any nobility or whatever. I'm just a regular graduated guy, trying to take his job seriously," Ichigo tried to ease Setsuna's tensions. Seeing no move on Setsuna's behalf, Ichigo twitched an eye, gripping the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his temper down. "If you want confirmation, talk to Konoe-san. I have no idea who Konoka really is, nor do I wanna know. So can you get your sword off my throat?" Ichigo nearly yelled as Setsuna hesitantly withdrew her nodachi.

"You're telling the truth… right?"

"Kami, what is _up_ with all the suspicions! I get it, I look very suspicious myself, given even my own background being a bit questioning, but I'm not the kind of guy who'll go around, kidnap some girl just because she happens to be some princess-in-hiding who has no idea on her own ancestral backgrounds, just to get a ransom or power!" Ichigo mildly ranted as Setsuna blinked in confusion, awed that her teacher has gotten every suspicion on her mistress correct, without even knowing a thing about Magic (not that she knows).

Standing up, Ichigo addressed his young student. "And please, if you really think that I will do something bad, at least report it to Konoe-san instead of tailing after me. That goes double for Mana and Kaede, can you tell them for me, since those two have been tailing me as well." Sighing roughly and scratching his orange hair. "Again, I'm not here to do anything hostile nor am I against Konoe-san and this school. All I want is a good paying job and this was the only one I can get to without being too close to an annoying _somebody_…"

Setsuna could only watch as Ichigo then walked away, calling after himself that if she wants to talk more about her suspicions on him, then talk to him at the teachers' office. It took her a moment to think straight before Ichigo's previous ranting caught her attention.

_"Since when did he notice Mana-san, Kaede-san and I tailing him…?"_

* * *

Notes:

This chapter along with Chapter Five are a double-chapter feature to celebrate my birthday. COnsider it a thank-you gift for taking time off your busy schedules and reading this.

Okay, I honestly had NO idea where I was going with this chapter. It's just supposed to show off a bit of the interactions between Ichigo and Class 3-A, but I suck at showing interactions except in battles and the whatnot, so this chapter was dumb, well sorta.

On the plus side, Yue and Haruna have started their somewhat plan, Chamo starting his "Get-Aniki-As-Much-Pactio-As-Possible" plan, and the three strong-ass girls are keeping their senses up around Ichigo, the teacher giving off a warning of his own. So yeah, just simple stuffs before Evangeline attacks. On to the next double-chapter feature for my birthday!


	5. ATTACK OF THE VAMPIRE

BLEACH –Again–

* * *

Chapter Five: ATTACK OF THE VAMPIRE

* * *

A few days passed and Ichigo has been seeing a lot of odd things. Such as the ermine that now occupied Negi's shoulders when he ran towards the school. Evangeline and Chachamaru bullying (debatable) Negi to the point the boy started crying. Hell, hearing that ermine talk confirmed that Negi wasn't an ordinary boy at all! He also questioned the flower petals that always fell from the sky to the ground whenever Evangeline approached the boy. It reminded him of Kyouraku, from what Chad told him about the half-Mexican's encounter.

Another odd thing Ichigo found where the glances the three librarians of Class 3-A were giving him. He didn't find it weird; he just found it odd that girls would be going for men older than them. It didn't really quite fit his book, if you get what I mean.

It didn't even made sense to him when he witnessed Asuna giving Negi a kiss on the forehead while some sort of shining light shined below them. The shout of "Pactio!" didn't really sit well for him either. If his Latin studies were right, then the word "Pactio" meant "Contract" and "Pact". Whatever the two were doing, it better not be what Ichigo thought he was thinking it was. Hopefully.

Getting answers from the Dean wasn't an easy task either. The old man kept asking if he could marry his granddaughter, Konoka, which really ticked Ichigo off. After a bit of an argument over Konoka's marriage, Konoe somehow, Ichigo has no idea how he did it, but the perverted old man had somehow managed to have Ichigo agree to at least have an omiai with Konoka before deciding. It took all of Ichigo's willpower not to use Getsuga Tensho right then and there. Speaking of which, didn't one of the girls from the list Isshin gave him, the idiot tried to force Ichigo into an omiai as well, looked like Konoka? The carrot-top shook his head to get the thoughts away. There's no way. No way that one of those, err, erotic-looking girls looked like his student. It was just his mind playing tricks. And his dad's constant begging. Yeah, it was his dad that played tricks on him, yeah.

The next day wasn't that bad either. Although the shout of Asuna yelling off about having a pet that steals panties wasn't worth it went through his mind for a bit. Bidding farewell to his roommates, Ichigo went off for class. As he walked to his class, he found Negi's rushing past him. "Morning, Negi- H-hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" He yelled after the boy. After the boy passed from view, the orange head shook his head, scratching his hair.

After his first class, Ichigo arrived at Class 3-A to find the class in a rowdy uproar once again. Slamming his palm onto the pedestal and roaring, "SHUT UP!" got the girls in their desks once again.

"Seriously, do I have to do this every single time Negi finishes up with you girls?" Ichigo muttered, roughing his hair in frustration as some of the girls giggled. "Where are Evangeline and Chachamaru?" He asked as the girls looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Evangeline-san has the flu, so Chachamaru-san is taking care of her right now," Yue answered as Ichigo raised a brow. It was common for kids Negi and, albeit, Evangeline's age to catch the flu, but the Caucasian looked like a really healthy young girl, despite her age, so Ichigo thought that she didn't get fevers or sickness. Brushing it off, Ichigo started class by roll calling then opening the textbooks, the girls following suit.

* * *

(Later…)

The day went by quickly as Ichigo arrived at the dorms, blinking as he saw the girls crowding around. Spotting his roommate, he asked what was going on, to which she responded that there will be an annual blackout. Confused, he asked for her to elaborate.

"Well, since Mahora is like a huge city, it uses up a lot of power. So at least once a year, the school cuts off power to replenish them," Hakase Satomi answered for his roommate. Ichigo thanked her for the information, wondering if he should take a few candles himself, to which his roommate said that she already bought a bunch for him and his other roommate. That at least brought relief to Ichigo, though he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad will be happening soon. The feeling didn't end until later that night.

* * *

(Later…)

In one go, the light suddenly dimmed before the blackout started.

"Uuuh, the dorms are pretty scary at night, aren't they, Chamo-kun?" Negi asked as he held up his flashlight. Chamo shrugged. Suddenly, the ermine's tail shook before sticking straight up, his senses wildly sensing something. Noticing this, Negi asked, "What's wrong, Chamo-kun?"

"Aniki! Can't you feel it? This weird sensation in the air… it's some weird Magic power! It just started up just as the blackout started, too!" Chamo tried to warn his partner.

"Eh? Th-then some kind of monster?"

"I don't know… but it has to be big…! Like that Evangeline!"

"EH? B-but she's good now!"

Chamo clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Aniki, you're too nice and way too naïve! A Mage like Evangeline, there's _no way_ she's giving up after just one try!"

"B-b-b-b-b-bu-…"

He was interrupted when the sound of feet landing entered his and Chamo's ears. Turning around, the two shocked, seeing Makie in all her glory, smiling at him. "M-m-makie-san? Wh-what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out here naked like that!" Negi spurted out, trying to cover his eyes as Chamo enjoyed the view, before he noticed something.

His student only smiled, a pair of lengthen teeth revealing themselves. "Negi Springfield," She called out, as if in a trance. "Evangeline A. K. McDowell hereby formally challenges you to a duel…" She continued as Negi shocked at the news. "Please arrive to the baths in 10 minutes."

"Wh-why is Makie-san talking about Evangeline-san like that?" Negi wondered out loud as Chamo reported, "I get it now, Aniki! She's been bitten by Evangeline, remember! That means that she's now a vampire! Semi- actually, but getting bitten by a Shinso vampire still gets you under the control of that same vampire!"

"EHH?"

"Well goodbye, Negi-kun! I'll be waiting!" Makie said cheerfully, doing a perfect back flip off the building. Negi shocked and ran to catch the girl, only for the girl to whip out a ribbon and use it to swing across the campus, like a certain comic book superhero.

"Wh-what the?" Negi shocked as Chamo yelled, "That was _no_ human feat! That confirms it! That Ane-chan's being controlled by Evangeline and has become a half-vampire!"

"EHH?"

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

The feeling in Ichigo's gut didn't settle so the boy sat up from his position on the couch. Not his first choice for sleeping, but it worked better than the floor. Quietly and secretly, the orange head opened the door and crept out, making sure not to wake up his fellow roommates, before closing the door. As soon as he closed the door, Ichigo dashed for the stairs, before stopping, opening a nearby window, and jumping out, using Fullbring to manipulate the air and hop from one part of the air space to another.

After he left, golden eyes open, the figure sitting up and staring at the door. Staring blankly at the door, the figure only turned back to her bed and fell back to sleep.

* * *

(Later…)

Negi has managed to corner Evangeline after dealing with his vampire-controlled students by knocking them out. Using a spell trap, Negi managed to trap Evangeline and Chachamaru, jumping into the air in triumph. The celebration was short-lived, however, when Chachamaru managed to break the spell with her scientifically-powered weapons, before Evangeline cornered the boy this time.

Just moments before the bite, Asuna stepped in, Chamo having had called her for help. With a bright flash and big kick to the jaws, the trio were gone, leaving Evangeline in a frustrated fit as Chachamaru blinked the light from her eyes.

"DAMMIT! I was so CLOSE! Damn you, Kagurazaka Asuna!" Evangeline yelled at the top of her lungs, stomping her feet onto the concrete, acting like a little child. Rubbing the blood from her nose, the Lolita enhanced her tracking senses, not that it was good from the start. Sensing nothing, the girl swore colorful words once more.

"Master, your nose is still bleeding," Her robotic servant interjected with her rambling. "I-I know that! Stupid girl and her stupid kick…" The girl growled; wiping her nose before something else came into her senses.

"Now I know why I had this horrible feeling in my gut…" A deep voice rang out. The two "evil" team turned to see a familiar face with a familiar hair. The Dark Evangel narrowed her eyes. "You're…"

Behind her, stood one Kurosaki Ichigo, looking a bit annoyed and irritate, wearing worn out jeans and hoodie jacket over his white shirt. "Look, I don't know what's going on, nor do I care. What I do know, however, is that you two should be back in your room, asleep," He said with an annoyed voice. "So how about the two of you be nice little girls and go back to your dorms, huh?" He suggested, not knowing that his words have just spelled out his doom.

"What… did you call me…?" Evangeline asked menacingly, tick marks all over her face, perfectly knowing what her so-called "teacher" said, but daring him to say it again.

Ichigo twitched an eye. "Are you deaf or something? I said, why don't you and Chachamaru be good girls and go to sleep! You're too young to be out here in the middle of the night! Plus, it's cold! Don't want ya to catch a cold again, do we?" He called from his position.

The tick marks only increased in count and size.

"Chachamaru."

"Hai, Master."

"Kill him."

Poor Ichigo was only confused at what the chibi girl just ordered her classmate to do. So he responded with his usual answer to these confusing moments.

"Huh?"

* * *

Notes:

This concludes part two of the Double-Chapter Feature for my birthday thank-you gift. Hope you all enjoyed this little double-feature.

In this chapter, obviously, it is the start of the Evangeline Arc, although it'll only be about two chapters long, it's gonna pack up a lot of action. It will also be the debut of Ichigo's Fullbring name (something I made up myself) and also the beginning of the Pactio collection.

Let's see, what else to talk about... Oh yeah, while Negi's Class of 3-A has a lot of different kinds of people and, not surprisingly, beings from another world, Ichigo's, as such, will ALSO have it's own collection of different species and races. Please keep in mind that the characters used to display the students of Class 3-D are NOT the same as the characters in their respective Anime/Manga, nor will they be the same species or race or have the same power or whatever. Each character will be unique in a way that will either benefit this story (hopefully) or turn it all upside down (hopefully not...). Yes, this means that Class 3-D will be significant to this story, and will have some impact to the story line, as will it help develop some character (hopefully).


	6. ATTACK OF THE VAMPIRE 2

BLEACH –Again–

* * *

Chapter Six: ATTACK OF THE VAMPIRE 2

* * *

Ichigo barely lost strands of his hair as Chachamaru swung her bladed arm over his head. Rolling away from her, the orange head got back up to his feet. "Wh-what the hell are you doing, Chachamaru?"

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-sensei. But it is Master's orders," The green hair girl seemingly said.

"'Master's orders' you say…" Ichigo muttered, his face etched with disbelief. He yelped as Chachamaru somehow fired her arm from 5 meters away and rocket it towards him. Bringing out his badge, Ichigo focused his Reiatsu and blocked the rocket arm and deflected it. This caught Evangeline's attention as Ichigo rolled over the ground once more. Looking up, Ichigo's face was that of shock and surprise as Chachamaru rocketed herself using rocket boosters and flew above him, before using the same jets to speed herself to Ichigo's position, threatening to crack his skull against the bridge's concrete. Ichigo used Fullbring to manipulate the concrete and pushed himself away just as Chachamaru punched the floor.

"A blow like that… I really would be dead…!" Ichigo deadpanned to himself. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Evangeline asked as Ichigo tweaked an eye. "Shut up! It's been a while since I had a life-death situation battle, alright? And what the hell is up with that? Chachamaru's arms transforming into blades and somehow rocketing itself from her elbow… is she a robot or something?"

"I thought it was obvious…" Evangeline commented, gazing at Chachamaru as Ichigo felt his ears burning in embarrassment. "Why I ought'a…" He muttered as he thought up of different plans.

The plans were shot down, however, when Chachamaru appeared behind him. His instinct acting up, Ichigo fired up his Fullbring focus, and raised up his Badge, black energy shrouding.

The black energy immediately caught Evangeline's curiosity as she thought, _"What is that?"_

The two contacted, and immediately, the two were flung from each other. Chachamaru skidded across the floor before flipping over to her Master's side. Ichigo, however, being lighter weight than a robot, was flung farther until he crashed into one of the towers on the bridge. Gasping out blood and air, Ichigo painfully fell to the ground, right where Asuna and Negi were, just as they kissed.

Ichigo painfully, yet confusingly, watched as a 14-year-old kissed a 10-year-old. Right in the lips, too. And being the guy he is, Ichigo did what he usually did when he saw people do something odd or strange.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked-slash-demanded as Asuna immediately shot right up. Turning around to see a confused Ichigo, Asuna felt her body growing in temperature, glowing red. "Th-th-this isn't wh-what you think!" She tried to explain as Negi, still dazed, suddenly said, "A-asuna-san! Wh-why d-did you… That was my first kiss…!"

"Ah, wait, Negi-…!"

"Your first kiss…?" Ichiog repeated as Negi suddenly took notice of the orange head. "K-kurosaki-san!"

"H-hey, it was my first kiss too, ok?" Asuna countered as tick marks gathered around Ichigo. "I'm in the middle of a life-and-death battle, and here are the two of you hiding around, MAKING OUT?"

"WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT!" Asuna tried to make her fellow orange head understand as Chamo started laughing until his tiny little ribs started hurting. "WELL THAT'S NOT HOW I SEE IT!" Ichigo yelled back.

Chamo continued on laughing as he wiped the tear from his eyes. "It's, it's so hilarious seeing this, but anyway. Last time, Ane-san did it only half-heartedly, so the Pactio power was only half-effective. This time, Ane-san did it properly, so now… Contract Renewal!"

A bright light blinded Ichigo as he covered his eyes.

Behind the tower, Evangeline narrowed her eyes. "So that's where they were!"

As the light ended, Ichigo rubbed his eyes to find Negi and Asuna both standing in the clearing. "What the- what the hell are you guys doing?"

"So, finally out of your hiding hole, eh, Bouya. Is it because Onee-san finally came down to the rescue?" Evangeline asked. Negi clenched his jaws a bit as Chamo tried to calm him down. "Shut up! This is how a fight should be like! Two-on-two!" Asuna fired back as Ichigo palmed his face.

"You say two-on-two, but I see three of you…" Evangeline deadpanned as the two shocked, remembering Ichigo behind them. "Ah, Ichigo-san! Um, uh, th-this is, uhh…!" Negi tried to explain the situation when Ichigo interrupted, "Shut it, brat. I already know about this Magic thing."

"H-haah~…"

"Hmph, whatever. That power you have is surely interesting. But that's irrelevant as of now," Evangeline announced, floating down to the ground, "What I need right now is the Bouya's blood so I can get free of this accursed curse that his father, the Thousand Master, has cast upon me…!"

_"So that's what this whole fiasco is about? To get free of some sort of curse?"_ Ichigo deadpanned angrily, _"If she asked nicely, I would have Urahara-san conjure something- actually, on second thought, never mind…"_ He thought again, remembering clearly how he got his Shinigami powers back to save Rukia.

"Take care of Kagurazaka Asuna and Kurosaki Ichigo. Both are stronger than they look…"

"Hai, Master," Chachamaru answered to her Master. Evangeline smirked. "You ready, Bouya? Forget the fact that I'm your student! I'm your enemy now! Show me how much of a 'man' you are, Negi Springfield!"

Negi gulped. "Alright…!"

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo broke it first, using Fullbring to rush towards the two. Seeing this, Chachamaru dashed forwards jus as Evangeline started chanting, "Lic Lac La Lilac!"

Perking up, Negi drew out a card, shouting, "_Sis Mae Pars, Per Nonaginta Secundas!_ Ministra Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna! (Activate the Contract 90 Seconds for Kagurazaka Asuna, Attendant of Negi)" With a brilliant light, Asuna was covered with energy, catching Ichigo's eyes for a second, before he blocked Chachamaru's fist with his own hand. The two intercepted each other, trying to catch the other off guard, until, with unknown speed; Ichigo reached in and flicked Chachamaru on the forehead.

This surprised Evangeline mid-casting as her robotic servant was thrown from some incredible power all the way across the bridge. This shocked the other two fighters as Ichigo grabbed his Badge, black energy emitting from it. "Since you're going to go serious, I'll go serious as well…" Suddenly, his Badge, shrouding with black energy, sprouted out four bars, creating a cross. From the cross, branched prongs, creating the shape of a manji.

"_Pride of the Black Moon_…" Ichigo declared the name of his Fullbring.

_"What is that…?"_ Evangeline once more thought as Negi began chanting. "Ras tel Ma Scir Magister!"

"Kid, you concentrate on Evangeline, Asuna and I'll work on Chachamaru!" Ichigo yelled out as Negi nodded in confirmation. Asuna chirped in surprise and nodded furiously, all the while thinking why she was flushing so hard in front of the adult boy. Ichigo, meanwhile, ran towards the gynoid as Chachamaru produced rocket launchers from her arms. Firing, the rockets aimed towards the two orange heads as Ichiog flared up his Fullbring, diverting each rockets to the sides as Asuna only sidestepped them as they were about to hit. Two more came as Ichigo, firing up his _Pride of the Black Moon_, willed a circular Reiatsu around the base of his Fullbring, before swinging and a spinning propeller-like projectile shot towards the rockets.

Chachamaru quickly analyzed the spinning projectile, trying to determine what kind of Magic this was, before Ichigo was suddenly at her face, facing her in a physical fight. Asuna was right behind him as the three fought.

Negi, meanwhile, was chanting out his spell of choice as Evangeline fired out her own arrows of ice, arrows of thunder shooting from around Negi. The two continued to fire arrows after arrows as Ichigo peaked at the two icy arrows and light arrows.

_"What kind of Fullbring is that? By the sound of it, it's more like Kido than it is to Fullbring. Plus, they even chant incantations to command their spells,"_ The orange head hummed a bit, blocking a left-handed chop from Chachamaru before ducking as Asuna jumped in, flicking Chachamaru on the forehead as the gynoid in turn flicked Asuna on the forehead. Firing up his Fullbring, Ichigo fired another spinning projectile right at Chachamaru's left abdomen and the gynoid was left spinning into the air from contact.

In the meantime, Negi was chanting, gathering up his Magic to fire a powerful spell. "Ras tel Ma Scir Magister! Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning!"

Evangeline smirked. "Li Lac La Lilac! Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness!"

Negi blinked at the similarity between the two spells. "Eh?" He spoke out in confusion as Evangeline merely smiled. "Evangeline, that bitch! She's trying to use the same level Spell against Aniki!" Chamo yelled out, ignoring the glare from his, self-made, roommate.

Negi grunted as he continued his incantation. "With Lightning flees the Southern Storm!"

"With Darkness flees the Snowstorm!" Evangeline also continued her spell. "Come on, Bouya!" She taunted. "Bring it on!"

"_Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens_! (Jupiter's Storm of Thunder)"

"_Nivis Tempestas Obscurans_! (Snowstorm of Darkness)"

Ichigo watched as a swirling storm of lightning and wind flew out and fought against the storm of blackness. Ichigo had to admit that the spells were as strong at mid-leveled Hado. Hell, if he knew any better, it was, at least, at par with Shakkaho (Hado #31) and Sokatsui (Hado #33). The two spelled clashed, trying to overwhelm one another, when Ichigo felt a huge rise in Reiatsu coming from Negi. _"How's he-?"_

Suddenly, Negi sneezed just as his training wand shattered into pieces. With that one sneeze, his spell was overwhelmed with a sudden rise of Magical power and it completely overwhelmed Evangeline's Magical storm. "Hwah… HAAACCHOO!"

"Wh-wha!" Evangeline managed to let out as the lightning and wind storm overwhelmed (man, I'm using that word a lot, huh?) her. In a flash of light, the remainder of the storm diminished as Asuna and Chachamaru yelled out for their respective partners, Ichigo stared up where Evangeline was. Until he sputtered out a sound of surprise as Evangeline came out, still floating, but with her clothes gone.

"Grr, now you've done it, Brat!" The Lolita, which Ichigo can say she really was, growled. "Fufufufu, just what I've expected from the son of _that_ man…"

"Wah! Awawa! H-her clothes! They came off! I'm sorry, Evangeline-san!" Negi apologized as Chamo celebrated.

_"This isn't the time or place to be apologizing, kid…"_ Ichigo deadpanned as Evangeline took a few steps in the air. "Nnnngh, th-this isn't over Bouya!" She threatened, flushing not because it was her choice.

However, Chachamaru sensed electricity running down the city as she yelled, "Master! NO! Come down!"

This caught Ichigo's attention as Evangeline shocked. "Wh-what!"

"The blackout is ending 7 minutes and 27 seconds sooner than expected, Master!" The gynoid explained.

"Tch, alright, fine!" Evangeline tsked in annoyance. "Enough of this, let's get back to-…!"

She didn't get the chance to finish, however, when a surge of lightning suddenly coursed through her veins. With a quick scream of pain, her body shuddered at the shock of electricity as she felt her power escape her. Ichigo, sensing Evangeline's Reiatsu drop tremendously, thought the worst thing possible and ran off the bridge in full speed with his Fullbring. Chachamaru was about to jump after her master when Ichigo jumped before her. Manipulating the air, Ichigo pushed forward at as much speed as he could.

Evangeline, still in pain, cracked an eye open to see Ichigo flying towards her. She narrowed her eyes. _"The fool… isn't even a Mage and yet he falls after me? Such foolish act, is he planning to die saving me…?"_

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he realized that he wouldn't be able to make it. _"Shit! Not enough speed! No choice, I didn't want to use it but…!"_ With that, his Badge began glowing a brighter black than before, covering his body.

_"Speaking of which…"_ Evangeline continued her thoughts. _"This is just like before… back then with that… idiot…"_

Her previous life until 15 years ago flashed before her eyes. A red-head saving her life just for the heck of it. Her falling in love with him, only to be denied more than she could count. Their final duel and her anticipated sealing. Her utter defeat and humiliation being enrolled into a middle school by the man she both loved and hated as well as the old Dean of the school she was sealed into. And finally, the last words she spoke with the same man who sealed her into this blasted school.

_"Don't worry about it…! I'll come back just in time for you graduate, ok? Until then, try living in the light for a change. If you do, the time will come when your curse will be lifted, ok?"_

Evangeline closed her eyes as the same words repeated over and over. _"Liar…"_ She thought back. Suddenly, her drop was suddenly stopped when Chachamaru cried out her name. Expecting it to be her servant, she instead felt the sudden rush of energy flowing around her. Confused, she opened her eyes to stare back at chocolate hazel eyes as Ichigo sighed.

"Good, made it in time…" Ichigo said.

Evangeline, for the first time in years, flushed in embarrassment and unwelcomed gratitude before looking at Ichigo, shocking to see his body surrounded by astounding Magical energy. _"What is this…? This isn't a spell nor is it Ki amplification… it's like… that _one spell_ I created…"_ She thought as Ichigo walked on air back to the bridge as Chachamaru sighed in relief. Looking closer, Evangeline speculated that the energy surrounding the orange head looked like a Hakama, and not only that, felt safe. She frowned.

"Fool… why did you save me…?"

Ichigo had a sense of déjà vu as he hummed. "Who knows. It may be because you're one of my students. Or…"

Evangeline reluctantly rested her head onto Ichigo's arm.

"… maybe because I don't want anyone else to die anymore… not when I can do something about it…"

Evangeline's eyes grew at that sentence as she looked at the Fullbringer's eyes. Eyes filled with regret and sadness. Closing her eyes midway, she repeated, "Fool…"

* * *

"Eheheh, thank you so much! Ichigo-san!" Negi thanked the orange head as the man approached the others. "Whatever," Ichigo simply said as he set Evangeline down, before lending her his jacket. Negi then smiled at Evangeline. "Well, I guess it is my win then!"

A tick mark ticked on Evangeline's head.

"So from now on, you'll have to attend my class and stop doing bad things, ok?"

Evangeline glared at him. "Mmmgh, f-fine. I suppose I do owe you, well, _him_, a debt for today…" She muttered, gesturing at Ichigo, who's Fullbring was deactivated. Negi chuckled. "So now, I'll write 'I won!' on the class roster!"

"WHA! W-w-what the hell are you doing? S-stop that this instant, dammit!" Evangeline yelled; her face flushing. "Wh-where did you pull that from anyway?"

"Ehhh? But-!"

"If the blackout hadn't ended, I would have definitely won!"

"So, uh… does this mean that they made up?" Asuna asked, pointing at the two shortest people arguing (which is horribly one-sided), as Chachamaru looked passive, answering, "Who knows."

"Let's just hope that next time, things will get better…" Ichigo muttered in annoyance as Evangeline stretched out Negi's mouth. "Ah, don't worry, Evangeline-san! When I become a Magister Magi, I'll find a way to lift the spell from you!" Negi declared out with confidence.

Evangeline was taken back at the sudden declaration before irritation came back. "I-i-idiot! H-how long do you think that'll take? If I suck out your blood, I'll be free in no time!"

"Ah, that's right, I have to find the cure of Makie-san and the others…"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Evangeline cried out as Ichigo pulled her away from Negi. "Alright, break it up."

"Listen up, Bouya! I haven't given up, alright? You'd better watch out for the next full moon!" Evangeline threatened before moving her anger towards Ichigo. "And YOU! Let go of me, stop treating me like a child!"

"You look like a child right now…"

"I'M OVER 700 YEARS OLD!"

"And…?"

"Hey, is Evangeline always like this?" Asuna once again questioned as Chachamaru shook her head. "No, I have only seen Master have this much fun since Negi-sensei arrived. And this night, Master was probably more happier with Kurosaki-sensei attending the battle."

"Grrrr, mark my words, Bouya! I _will_ take you blood!" Evangeline growled as Ichigo sighed. "Yeah yeah, let it go, will'ya?"

* * *

Notes:

And so closes the Evangeline Arc. I'm so happy, now that I got an LG, it's so fun to use! On the other side, college's starting to bring me down again and slowing down my updates even further. I've been trying to update every 6th or 7th of every month, but if College keeps up, I fear I might move it up to around the 15th or the 20th... maybe even later... On the even brighter side, this is the last week of classes, so I'll have even MORE time to get the story moving! On the down side, once again, I will be venturing to both the Philippines and South Korea for the Summer on June 28th (for roughly 2 weeks), meaning I will miss Independence Day... So sad...

So I will probably doing another Double-Feature since I won't have the time to do any story writing during my trip, but don't keep your hopes up...

Anyway, moving back to the story, we now find Asuna as Negi's first Partner (what other surprises are there?) and also got to see Ichigo's Fullbring (and name), named "Pride of the Black Moon (_Kuroi Tsuki no Hokori_, 黒い月の誇り)"! The next few chapters will be the chapters before the big Kyoto Trip, and after the Kyoto Trip will be a whole new Saga known as the "Bleached Nights Saga", something all you BLEACH fans have been waiting for. So just wait for a few chapters or so (roughly 20 chapters). I might do more Double-Features later on, like on an important holiday or something, so be on the red-light for those.

Let's see, what am I missing...? Ehhhhh, nothing! Nothing else on the clock, so I'll see you all in the next chapter! Later!


	7. Mondō

BLEACH: again

* * *

Chapter Seven: Questions and Answers

* * *

The day has already passed since Evangeline's attempt (and failure) to achieve her freedom. Since then, she readily, but reluctantly, attended class; much to Negi's delight. After class was over, we find Negi and Asuna walking around the campus as the boy himself thanked his student for helping out with Evangeline's advance. To show his thanks, Negi suggested if he could do something for her, to which Asuna asked for coffee, Chamo adding an espresso while the boy was at it.

Chamo then asked about the Provisional Contract the duo made the night before until they met up with the last person (or people) they wanted to meet.

"Urgh, it's you two…" Evangeline muttered with a bored tone and irritated look as Chachamaru merely bowed in respect.

After exchanging greetings, Asuna held a sly grin towards Evangeline's direction. "So…" She started. "I heard that you were in love with Negi's dad?"

Evangeline spit-took her coffee before grabbing Negi by the collars. "Y-y-you bastard! So you DID look into my dreams that time!" She accused as Negi apologize over and over again.

"Is that true, Master?" Chachamaru asked as Evangeline yelled, "You shut up!" Huffing and calming down a bit, she muttered, "The bastard's dead anyway… 10 years ago… Hmph, he promised to lift my curse before I graduate, and look what happened. 15 years already passed, and my hopes of getting freed crushed into bits…" Once again, the huff was heard. "I don't blame him for dying. The spell he used to seal me into this school is fairly strong and there hasn't been anyone stronger than that bastard in years to lift it up. Thus why I'm stuck with this boorish school life…" She complained, taking a sip of her coffee. _"That idiot…"_

"Hey, Negi, didn't you say you met your dad 6 years ago?" Asuna asked as Negi nodded. "E-evangeline-san! Um, ano, well, s-6 years ago, I met my gather! I too have met the Thousand Master!"

"What?" Evangeline's attention has been poked, and it is Negi's duty to pierce it. "What are you talking about! He died 10 years ago! You should've been in a womb by that time! Did you go talk to his grave or his dead body?"

"N-no! I, uh, I mean, err, everyone kept telling me that Father died before my birth, but… uh… well, 6 years ago, when my village was attacked, I met with father and he saved me… I'm sure of it." Holding out his staff, Negi said, "This staff is the only proof I have of having met my Father. He personally gave it to me…" Negi smiled. "That is why I want to meet him! That is why I want to become a Magister Magi!"

Looking up, Negi was shocked to see tears flowing out of Evangeline's green eyes. "The Thousand… Master is… alive…?" Staring at Negi, she repeated, "Are you telling me that the Thousand Master is still alive!"

Suddenly, she starting laughing, catching everyone's attention. "Ahahahahaha, I see, I see! So he's alive after all! Hahaha, unbelievable!" She slapped her thighs. "He's just the kind of man you just can't kill! Hahaha!"

"Yo. So what's this I hear about you crushing on Negi's dad, Evangeline?" Ichigo asked, having found the group by coincidence. A confused look was on Ichigo's face when Evangeline once more strangled the young Mage in pure anger. After ordering coffee he found Evangeline staring intently at him this time. "What?" He asked, his scowl growing.

"I have a query… what was that Magic you used back at the bridge?" The Witch asked, catching everyone's attention. "Ah, that's right! Kurosaki-san, that Magic was incredible!" Negi shouted in admiration, "Allowing yourself to change your form and cover yourself with Magic! It was brilliant! I wonder… if I could be able to do the same with my own Magic…"

As Negi peered on his thoughts, Ichigo only looked confused. "Magic? That wasn't Magic."

"Hah! No use fooling me, Kurosaki. I know Magic when I see one, and that was definitely Magic."

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious at what you did too, Ichigo-sensei," Asuna added as Ichigo ticked his eye. "Look, I know you guys are more into this Magic fiasco than I am, but I know my own ability, and I'm saying it's not Magic!"

"But is it a Pactio is what I'm asking," Chamo interjected, Ichigo staring at the ferret (ERMINE!) with pure curiosity and nostalgia. Asuna blushed, remembering the needs for making a Pactio as Evangeline raised a brow. "That's a good point, Rodent…"

"I'm an ermine."

"What's the difference?" She huffed once more. "So? Who did you do it with to make the Pactio?"

"Pactio? What's that?" Ichigo asked, gaining ridiculed looks. "Don't give me that look. I know that "pactio" is Latin for some sort of "contract", but I never made one with anyone nor did I do that… whatever requirements it needed to make it," The only other orange head in the group said with an irritated tone.

"The requirements? There are plenty. The most popular one is the kind Bouya and Kagurazaka did the other night," Evangeline explained bluntly, pointing at the boy and girl, the latter who was blushing. Ichigo thought back to the incident, remembering the shining light around Asuna and Negi as the two…

… Oh~.

"Oh… HELL NO!" Ichigo roared, making everyone in the café flinch at his voice. Looking around before lowering his voice, Ichigo hissed, "I did NOT kiss anyone! Never did! Never will! At least, not yet…" He added the last part with a whisper as Evangeline grinned. "So, Kurosaki here is already a college graduate with a college degree at such a young age, and yet… is still a virgin even with the lips?" She asked with an amused tone while Ichigo's ears grew hot in embarrassment.

_"Oh Kami, it's like dealing with Yoruichi-san all over again…!"_ Ichigo mentally groaned with a hand over his face as Chamo snickered at the blackmail. Oh the things he can gain with a fully grown male at his side.

"Ah, that reminds me! Evangeline-san, do you know any clues to how we can find the Thousand Master!" Negi suddenly asked as Ichigo raised a brow. _"Thousand Master? Who's that?"_

Evangeline mused on for a bit. "Hmm, not at the moment…"

Negi sighed with dejection. "I suppose this staff is the only clue we have then…" He muttered.

Evangeline blinked. "Kyōto," She muttered.

"H-hai?"

"In Kyōto, there was a house where he lived for a while. If the rumors of his death are false, then clues may be found there," She hinted as Negi took on a lighter face, before it fell again. "K-Kyōto…? The famous Japanese city…ēto, where was it again? This is no good. I have to teach the class, but then I don't have the time or money to travel…" He muttered to himself as Ichigo sighed.

"Kyōto… Sounds good, huh, Ichigo-sensei?" Asuna asked Ichigo as he shrugged. "Never been to Kyōto before," He responded. Looking at the two shorter kids, he raised a brow as Negi yelled at his student about biting him. "S-stop biting me!"

"Aw, come on. Take it as payment for the information…" Evangeline tried to reason, to which Negi retorted, "EH!"

* * *

The next day, Class 3-D were wondering what was wrong with their Homeroom teacher as Ichigo blankly looked off into space, thinking about what Negi will do in order to get to Kyōto. Shaking the thought out of his head, he reassured his students that he's alright. It didn't really help when they had to constantly ask if he was really alright, to which he retorted that he wouldn't be here today if he wasn't, making the girls giggle.

Chuckling himself, he noticed that one desk was missing a student so he checked up on the roster for who the missing student was.

_"Hinamori Momo…"_

There was a slight pause in his mind as he thought, _"Haven't I heard this name before…?"_ Before he could muse on further, the bell rang and Ichigo started class.

The class went by smoothly and before Ichigo knew it, school was over for the day. _"That went pretty fast…"_ He mused with himself, walking down the road. Looking further down, he noticed Negi along with Asuna and Konoka, the former of the duo seemingly blushing. Negi was in his usual suit, Asuna in a turtleneck and jeans, while Konoka wore an oversized sweater, reaching her thighs.

"Yo, Negi, Asuna, Konoka," He called out.

"Ah, Ichigo-sensei!" Konoka exclaimed with a cheerful voice, making Ichigo smile. That cheerful voice never serves to stop making people smile. It reminded Ichigo of Yuzu in a way. "Konnichiwa, Ichigo-sensei," Asuna greeted her fellow orange head as Negi greeted him by his surname.

"What're you up to?" The orange head asked as the three looked at each other as Negi smiled. "Eheh, Class 3-A and a couple of other classes are going on a fieldtrip to Kyōto!" He announced cheerfully.

"Heh~," Ichigo sounded. "Good for you then." Ichigo then noticed a card on Negi's hand. "Watch'cha holding, Negi?"

Negi and Asuna bother perked at this. "Ah, um, w-well, uh, th-this is-…!" The red head tried to explain but Konoka beat him to it. "It's a tarot card of Asuna!"

The ex-Shinigami raised a brow, "Tarot card?"

"Konoka's president of the Fortune Telling Club…" Asuna explained as Konoka giggled. "But you know, Negi-kun making this kind of card for Asuna and carry it with him everywhere… Could it be that she's your 'this'?" She asked, wiggling her pinky finger as Negi was now a sputtering mess. Ichigo blinked at the sudden surprise as Asuna immediately changed the subject to go shopping.

* * *

The shopping spree was fine as Ichigo watched Konoka try out an outfit on Negi, who was embarrassed enough to having to try new clothes. Feeling a tug on his shirt, Ichigo turned to Asuna, who was beckoning to follow her. Raising a brow, the carrot top followed his fellow orange head. Turning to her, he asked, "What's up Asuna?"

Asuna stared at him for a while, making Ichigo feel a bit awkward, to which he repeated, "You want something?"

"Say…" Asuna began, "Have we met somewhere?"

Ichigo blinked. "Err… no?" That wasn't an actual answer; it was more of a question. Staring into his brown eyes, Asuna found that her fellow orange head was equally confused as she was. Inwardly sighing and putting on a somewhat depressed face, she turned Ichigo around and pushed him. "Alright, I was kidding about earlier. Come on; let's go find Konoka and Negi."

"Hey-hey, I can walk on my own, thanks," Ichigo commented, scowling.

The two looked all over the store, but no matter where they looked, they couldn't find the two Magical beings anywhere. It wasn't until they saw scuffling behind one of the changing rooms did they try to take a peek.

"Hey, are you in there, Konok-…"

*Chū~*

Asuna held a surprised face as Ichigo raised a brow, as Konoka kissed Negi in the cheeks. Suddenly, a circle lit under the two as a voice yelled out, "Pactio!"

"J-just wait a minute! What are you two-!"

"Hyaaah~!"

"Wah!"

"What in the-…?"

In a flash of light, a card materialized. Konoka yipped in happiness and success, grabbing the card swiftly. "Waaaaiii~! It's just like Magic!" Taking a gaze at the card, she smiled happily. "My card! Yaaan~!"

It wasn't until she took a closer look did she realize that the artwork was a complete and absolute crud drawing, compared to Asuna's card. "Wh-whaaaa~! Why's my card so bad?" Konoka cried out, her personality taking a complete 180. "This is totally different from Asuna's!"

"As I thought, it has to be a proper kiss…"

"Eh? Really!"

The card glowed mildly in Negi's hands before disappearing. "Ah! It disappeared!"

"Ah!"

Grabbing Negi, Konoka closed into his face with a serious look on her face. "L-let's give it another try, Negi-kun!" She was stopped when Asuna grabbed her forehead and forced her back. "H-hey hey, calm down, Konoka!"

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked, confused in what just happened. He turned to see Asuna punching Chamo into the air, hinting the fact that the Pactio thing was connected to the ferret somehow.

* * *

Ichigo sighed upon his place on the couch. "Ha~, what a busy day…" He muttered. His roommate looked up from her homework. "Is something wrong, Kurosaki-sensei?"

He shook his head. "Nah, its fine. Thanks for worrying though."

His roommate nodded, getting up to get something to drink while Ichigo closed his eyes for a bit, thinking back to when Asuna asked if they met before. _"That was the second time someone asked me if I met them before…"_ He thought. _"I don't really remember stuff since becoming a Shinigami 'cause I had lot of things to think about…"_ The orange head opened his eyes. _"Things are starting to get interesting _(translation:_ confusing_)_…"_ He thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Notes:

And thus begins the Kyōto Trip Arc. During this Arc, there will be several surprising faces, one you all saw in this chapter, although she hasn't shown herself yet, hahaha. Why she's here will be explained in better detail next chapter... Or will it be in the chapter after that? I don't remember, hahahaha. The next familiar face to be shown will be one of Ichigo's fellow comrades in the Living World. Who it will be, you'll all have to wait for several chapters. During this Arc, Ichigo will also obtain his first and second Pactio cards; one being for his Ministra, the other with Ichigo being the Minister.

Yeah, I know it's odd seeing a person having a Pactio card for being a Magster and a Minister, but this is all part of the plan and theory I formulated on the spot. The theory? I'll go explaining it in the next chapter.

Going on, the reason why Chamo and the others thought that Ichigo's Fullbring was Magic? Well, haven't I explained this a few chapters ago? Anyway, the reason is that Reiatsu and Magic is so closely related, that it's easy for the two to be mistaken for each other. As to-be-shown-in-a-few-chapters, Evangeline, with no powers in her whatsoever, will be able to see a Shinigami in soul form easily (due to her high affinity in Magic herself, despite having no powers).

Also, I changed the way I write VERY slightly. No seriously, none of you won't notice, even if you reread this chapter a thousand times unless you know me VERY well. I also changed the title slightly because of character difficulties. You know, the letters on your keyboards? Yeah, some characters were unable to show up on the title, so I changed it to one that would.

Anyway, this concludes Chapter 7 of BLEACH: again. See you all later!

And before I forget:

* * *

Hello my loyal fans, normally I would delight and excite you with the next chapter. The problem however is that me and my fellow authors are in danger of getting shut down. Barely three twenty minutes ago I came home after a long pain in the ass day at work, and I see authors that haven't updated in years, I'm all excited and clicked on their links to engross myself with joy...instead I learn that the administrators of this site decided to grow a pair of balls and take down several stories on this website over lemon stories and violent scenes.

I immediately called bullshit, most of us have been on here for years. Hell I've been a member since 2006, and I've heard of only two stories that rightfully deserved to be removed from this site. The first was called Blood of the Snake, Blood of the Fox; It was removed for cannibalism, excess amounts of rape, and scenes of violence that chilled even me to the bone. The second was called Akamaru's Lucky Day; Now I never read it, but I'm pretty sure it was about bestiality. Those are prime examples of fanfics that should be taken off the site.

But for the other authors, whose works I greatly enjoy they are in jeopardy. Some who have written fine, yet violent works and the occasional lemon is at risk. Hell folks I'm even at risk for my writing that depicts acts of violence and sex...well the latter for the last one. That ain't right and thanks to pyromania101 for giving the me the site of www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net we can hopefully put an end to this nonsense.

Now who's with me! Because I know these guys are with me and every author below this line after I copied and pasted/stole them from Dez Guardius.

(Forget the top part shit, I'm going with the chapters, and NO ONE'S gonna stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) (Anyway, I got one of my stories stripped down from me, which is why I got banned for a week, sucks... But I'm back and happy!)

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Silvdra-Zero  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Michael the Archangel  
YoukoTaichou  
Leonineus  
Aragon Potter  
Kur0Kishi  
Aznpuffyhair  
viscious aggression 101  
IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
SaiyanShinobi  
Dez Guardius  
The Fifth Rider of Armageddon  
RyuuKitKyu  
Ignisha


	8. BIRTHDAYS ARE FUN

BLEACH –Again–

* * *

Chapter Eight: BIRTHDAYS ARE FUN

* * *

Ichigo sip onto his mocha as he walked down the streets of Harujuku, now in its April season. Walking next to stores, he went for a little window shopping, looking for gifts he could give to a certain same-hair-color girl for her birthday. Yesterday, Konoka told him about Asuna's birthday on the 21st, thinking that he will buy a gift for her, and she was right. Ichigo was the kind of guy who cares for his friends, enough to buy them gifts or visit them during the day to hang out.

Not knowing Asuna very well, Ichigo wouldn't ask to hang out with her, so he settled with buying a present, whether or not it used up his checking account depended on the present, he thought.

Walking further down Harujuku, he noticed Konoka and Negi walking down the street, talking to each other and pointing at random feminine and muscular objects. _"Must be looking for a gift for Asuna…"_ He thought to himself when he noticed a presence slouched behind him. Making that "presences", Ichigo looked behind him to find the three cheerleaders from Class 3-A slouched behind him, "spying" on the two.

"What are you girls doing?" He asked as the three shocked, seeing their scowling teacher staring at them.

"I-i-ichigo-sensei?"

"Ohayō, Ichigo-sensei!"

"Ohayō," The orange head greeted back. "So what are you guys doing?" He asked, sipping on his mocha.

"Um… spying on Negi-kun and Konoka having their date?" Sakurako answered with a mild question. Misa slapped her on the head. "Baka! You just gave away a secret to an authority!"

"Ah crap!" Sakurako slapped her hands onto her mouth as Ichigo stared at them oddly. "Date? They're not on a date. They're-…"

"Look! Ichigo-sensei doesn't believe us! The two are safe for now!" Misa whispered to her fellow cheerleaders as they nodded.

"Oi."

"We have to play along so that he doesn't suspect anything." Madoka whispered back.

"Hey, I can hear you girls perfectly you know."

"Let's lead him somewhere else and then ditch him!" Sakurako whispered with slyness in her voice.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Heard what, Ichigo-sensei?" Sakurako asked with an innocent tone. Ichigo felt his eyes twitch at the attempt to focus his attention away from Negi and Konoka, which, by the way, was failing horribly. "Ah, by the way, Ichigo-sensei! Did you know that there have been sightings of some mysterious invisible monsters?" Sakurako continued.

That peaked Ichigo interest as Madoka yelled, "Why would Sensei be interested in those kinds of superstitions? It's probably just some Otakus making up stories again!" Misa giggled. "Of course, unless Ichigo-sensei _is_ one of those Otakus."

The three turned to Ichigo to admit it, the orange head in question sighing. "No, I am not one of those Otakus," He elaborated, _"Although Keigo is one of those guys and Don-What's-His-Name-Again has his own Otaku fanclub, and the guy _still _refers to me as his first disciple or whatever…"_ What Ichigo doesn't know is that Kon always puts the card that says that Ichigo is Don Kanonji's #1 Disciple in his bag just to get back at him. Back to the story, Ichigo looked back to see the cheerleaders sigh in relief, continuing, "But I do believe in these 'superstition' stuff. So what's up with these mysterious invisible monsters?"

"Umm… well, I don't know the full story, but apparently there has been some kind of terrorist attacks back at Akahibara. But for some odd reason, there wasn't any attacker, and the craters looked similarly like footprints and claws…" Sakurako explained as Misa and Madoka recalled watching the news. "Of course, the mysterious invisible monster disappeared with Don Kanonji appeared!" She said with excitement in her voice.

_"Of course, that guy had to be there…"_ Ichigo thought with a depressing tone as Madoka expressed her own disgust at the man as Misa laughed. Misa, still laughing, said, "A-anyway, Ichigo-sensei! W-we gotta… uh… go, go shopping for our trip to Kyōto, so~… see ya, Sensei!" She said, grabbing the other two and rushing off.

"Ah, hey wait!" The orange head grumbled a bit, staring off after his students. "What strange girls…" He muttered, before noticing something. "Ah! Dammit, I gotta go and shop for stuffs for Kyōto too!" With that, the orange head rushed off to who knows where, missing a TV news program about a group of Super Heroes.

"And here we have the leader of the Karakura-Raizer Team, the great Karakura-Raizer Spirit! Who is also known as the famous TV actor and exorcist, Don Kanonji!"

"Spirits are always with you! Bo-Hahahaha!"

A repeat of the sound was heard in the background as the figure continued, "Just you wait, in about a month, the very famous Super Hero team, the Karakura-Raizer Team will be off to visit the famous Mahora Festival! Be sure to come, because it will be a Bo-Hahahahaha-ntastic moment!"

A collection of roars and whistles were heard as the program continued on.

* * *

We find the orange head sighing as he finished shopping for clothing and other stuffs to go to Kyōto. He even had to buy a new suitcase, as Isshin practically blew it up into pieces using Kidō. What a bastard. Getting back to the story, Ichigo looked down the list to see if he missed anything, when he remembered about Asuna's birthday. Going back to window shopping, he found a plush toy that looked _almost_ like Kon, but was a bit more childish yet more stylish than the lion pervert. Plus, it had orange main and brown eyes. Looking at the sign, he read, "Custom Making Available!"

Shrugging, he walked into the store.

* * *

An hour later, Ichigo overheard rumors of a cute couple who were being interrupted by another couple, preventing them from buying anything, while there was another girl with blonde hair and a tan who was also preventing the young couple from buying anything. _"Three kids preventing two kids from buying stuffs? Why does that make me think of those three girls from 3-A?"_ He wondered.

Somewhere, the three cheerleaders sneezed on their lunch, before going back to spying on Konoka and Negi laugh on their burgers.

Walking around a bit, he heard a bit of shouting, looking down the road to see a speeding cloud heading towards him. Taking a closer look, he found a blonde and an orange head heading right for-

*BANG* Never mind…

Ichigo groaned. "Goddammit, hey, watch where you goi-…!" He stopped, seeing Asuna's face _really_ close to his. His chocolate brown eyes stared into the heterochromic blue and green eyes, when suddenly; he felt a hand squeezing on the thing that makes him a man, which results him flinching and yelp out, "H-hey! W-watch where y-you're t-touching, dammit!"

Asuna squeaked and struggled to get off. Her footing got messed up and her bum landed on the hand that was over mini-Ichigo. Ichigo himself yelped once more in pain as the hand's owner yelled, "Gyah! G-get off my hand, you Monkey!"

"Uwah, sorry Īnchō- OW!"

"Itai!" Ayaka yelled as she and Asuna banged their heads together. The two held their heads as Ichigo grabbed his nuts, groaning in pain. Ayaka opened her teary eyes to see Ichigo hanging onto his manhood, making Ayaka remember her hand landing on something stiff. A blush covered her face as she stared at her hand. _"N-no… I… I touched a person's… NO!"_

Asuna got up, still holding her head, sweat-dropping at what Ayaka was doing. Turning to see Ichigo holding his nuts, she felt a bit pity for falling on his… she flushed thinking about it. After the crowd that gathered around them dispersed, Ichigo limply gathered his shopping bags, lightly glaring at the two girls. "So, where the hell were you two heading to not focus at where you were running at?" The orange head asked as Asuna and Ayaka still flushed at what happened a minute ago.

"Um, uh, Ku-kurosaki-sensei… Ēto, d-do you know where Negi-sensei and Konoka is!" Ayaka asked desperately. Ichigo raised a brow, his mind saying that she didn't really answer his question, yet answered it, as he answered, "No."

_"That was pretty blunt,"_ Asuna thought as Ayaka thanked the teacher. The blonde then asked if the orange head will help find Negi, to which Ichigo quickly responded, "No."

Getting irritated, Ayaka once more asked if Ichigo will help out when the same answer was given. The same question was asked again when Asuna quickly lost her patience. "Come on Īnchō! It's obvious he's not helping us, so let's go find Negi and Konoka!" She yelled, grabbing Iincho and dragging her away. Ichigo remembered Asuna's birthday and was about to call out for her but was surprised that Asuna and Ayaka was already 10 blocks away from him. _"They're fast…"_ He thought to himself, looking at the plush toy he bought back before.

_"Eh, I'll give it to her next time…"_

* * *

That night, Negi was busy packing while Konoka washed the dishes. Asuna had just finished taking a shower, a toothbrush in her past-foamed mouth when the door was knocked. "I'll get it!" Asuna called out with a muffle.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Ichigo, his eyebrows raised at Asuna's state of clothing. The orange head blushed a bit before holding up a finger to give her a minute. Ichigo nodded and Asuna closed the door, coming back a minute later, foam cleaned, asking, "Hey Ichigo-sensei. You need something?"

She blinked when a decorated bag was handed to her. "I heard it was going to be your birthday tomorrow. I decided to give you a present today since we're leaving for Kyōto tomorrow," Ichigo answered his fellow orange head's unanswered question. "So... Happy birthday, Asuna."

With that, the taller orange head left, waving his hand above him. Asuna gave him a confused look, looking back at the gift before walking inside.

"Who was it, Asuna?" Konoka asked, drying her hands on her apron. "That was Ichigo-sensei," She responded, Negi asking, "Why did Kurosaki-san come?"

"He gave me a birthday present," Asuna answered, opening the bag and reaching inside it. Taking out the gift, the three glanced at the plush toy. It was a lion with an orange mane and brown eyes. It appeared to be custom made because it wore a black Hakama with some kind of red band that loped around its body (somewhat like a Kon plush doll wearing Ichigo's Shinigami clothing).

"Waah, how cute!" Konoka exclaimed, cupping her face. "Wow, Kurosaki-san's really nice to buy this, huh, Asuna-san?"

"Huh? Y-yeah…" Asuna answered with a blush evident on her cheeks. The three decided to hit the hay and lied on their bed. Unconsciously, Asuna took the lion with her, squeezing for a few moments before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Notes:

ALRIGHT! The next double-future is HEEEEEEEEEEERRRREEE, to celebrate the completion of my first official job! No matter how short it was! I'm so excited, are you guys? I AM!

So yeah, next chapter's the time when the party goes to Kyōto! The next Pactio set ups will be appearing as well in this Arc! It's gonna be awesome!

Anyway, this chapter was kind of boring cause the title says "birthdays are fun", but no birthday parties were shown. Yeah, sucks huh? On the bright side, this chapter was the pinpoint to many of the plot plans I've made! If you have NO idea what I'm talking about, then I suggest you read this chapter one more time!

The Kon Plushie idea was made from the actual Kon Plushie that actually exists in the real world. Try looking online, if you don't believe me. Although the custom-made I made doesn't exist, the Kon Plushie does sale (or used to, I think) garbed in Ichigo's Shinigami clothes.

The comment for the double Pactio thing will be further explained in the next chapter of the Double Feature.

Other than that, I am currently here at Incheon Airport, South Korea, where it is now 6:15 PM, Friday, June 29th. This will be the last update from me for several days, so don't expect any early updates from me, alright? See y'all later!


	9. Ryokō no Hi

BLEACH: again

* * *

Chapter Nine: Day of Trip

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he grabbed toasts from the toaster. His roommates were also up, one of them obviously still sleepy. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you guys up?"

His sleepy roommate only replied with her unique way before heading to the bathroom. The other roommate chuckled before settling to set up their own breakfast. "You're leaving already, Kurosaki-sensei?" She asked as Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, the teachers have to be there early. I'll see you guys later."

His roommate nodded as Ichigo left the room.

Sipping on his coffee to help him up, he barely left the room when a small kid bumped into him. "Ah, gomenasai!" The kid apologized when Ichigo responded, "You don't really have to apologize for every little thing, you know."

"Ah, Kurosaki-san!" Negi exclaimed. "You're coming with us!"

"Yeah, I'm Class 3-D homeroom teacher."

"I see. Well, let's give it our best during the school trip, ok, Kurosaki-san!"

"Only a 10 yr-old will be really excited about going on field trips," Ichigo mildly teased the boy as Negi sheepishly chuckled. "Uwah, I've been really looking forward to this trip!" He said, rushing down the road.

"Oi, slow down, Bōzu," Ichigo tried to calm down the red-head with a chuckle.

"To think I'll be going to Nara and Kyōto, the ancient cities of Japan, for five days…! School trips really are wonderful!"

"You mean you never been on school trips before?" Ichigo asked, showing a little astonished.

"Ah, well I graduated college with a teacher's degree, so…" Negi admitted while twirling his index fingers. _"Wow, smart kid…"_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Now now, Aniki, don't get too carried away!" Chamo yelled on his perch. "You still gotta deliver that letter to the Kansai Magic Organization!" The ermine continued, not bothering to check on Ichigo's surprised face. "Wha- Kansai has its own organization based on Magic?" He asked, "That's really disturbing…"

"Un! I really want to see the Thousand Master's summer house too!" The child teacher giggled as he twirled around. "Aaaah! This is going to be the busiest I've ever been since becoming a teacher!" he exclaimed as Ichigo warned, "Hey, be careful!"

The two entered the train station to see most of Negi's students there as well as a few of Ichigo's students. "Waah, you all came early! (Pun not intended you sick perverts…)"

Ichigo bid the young teacher goodbye as he left for his own students. "Hey guys," He greeted as the girls greeted their teacher.

(Note: Most of the girls will be from random other Anime and Manga, some of them might be even OOC, so bare with me)

"Ready for the school trip?" Ichigo asked as the girls cheered, "Yeah!"

* * *

A few hours later, Shizuna announced to the students to head for their respected class and teachers as the train station suddenly got crowded. Ichigo noticed a few dirty men, both young and old, staring at the girls. Glaring at them with his infamous "Strawberry Scowl" (dubbed by the girls of Class 3-D), the men tuned away, whistling, a blush still evident on their cheeks. He rolled his eyes and began roll calling the groups.

"Alright girls, let's get ready for roll call," He announced as the girls cheered. "One at a time!"

* * *

(Group One)

(Note: The OC's will be named as such; Last Name, First Name)

"Come on Hinata!" Kimimoto Sakura yelled for her friend as she and Daidōji Tomoyo walked through the doors. "H-hai, Sakura-san!" Hakujiko Hinata responded as she nervously approached Ichigo, who checked marked the three off just as a blond girl stepped in. "Hey, Dekorin, you sure you don't wanna hurry just because you want to see Ichigo-sensei?"

The pink head glared at Hanayama Ino. "Yeah, and you don't want to look at his hard core abs, am I right, Ino-buta?" She countered. Ino growled, "What was that!" The two slammed their foreheads together, glaring with such intensity lightning was visible. Ichigo just flicked a check onto Ino's name as Hinata tried to separate the two. The brunette, Tomoyo, just giggled, stating, "Seems like one is jealous of the other and vice-versa!"

"We're NOT jealous, Tomoyo!" The two yelled at the brunette. Hinata was shivering at the two, scared of them, as Tomoyo just laughed it off.

"Alright you two, break it up," Himeya Senna grabbed the two by their shoulders and separated them. Ichigo stared at the dark haired girl for a while. _"Where have I seen her before…?"_ Shrugging it off, the orange head checked off the tomboy before moving on.

* * *

(Group Two)

"Good morning, Kurosaki-sensei," Hideyoshi Temari greeted as Ichigo greeted back, checking off her name.

"Tsukasa you're still asleep!" Nakagawa Kagami yelled at her twin purple-head sister as the girl yawned. "Ohayō~, Ichigo-sensei…" Tsukasa sleepily greeted as Kagami stuttered a greeting through her stuttering. "Yo," Ichigo responded back as he checked marked the twins. Suddenly, a small sized child jumped onto Ichigo's back, giggling as small hands covered his eyes. "Konata, get off me," Ichigo simply said as a groan responded back.

"Moh~ Ichigo-sensei, you're no fun!" Inoue Konata pouted, Sukimoto Miyuki giggling at the short girl. The blue head's hyper personality roughly reminded the orange head of another girl with the same family name. _"Just to think that Orihime had no family members, I find one possible candidate in this school…"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he checked off Konata and Miyuki's name.

* * *

(Group Three)

"Hey, Sensei!" Kuromiya Maka greeted in a loud voice as Ichigo nodded at her greetings. Yamamoto Kyoko and Yoshida Robin greeted Ichigo who checked marked their names just as he dodged Himeyama Naru's swing. "Morning, Naru."

The hazel-colored hair girl glared and crossed her arms. "Just you wait, Sensei! I'll get you next time…!" She greeted in her unique way. The ex-Shinigami only shrugged at her hostility towards him as Umino Nami walked in.

"Neh, Sensei-…"

"No Nami, I will not pay you for a sneak-peak of your body," Ichigo responded without any hesitation. Nami pouted her lips and closed her brown eyes. The orange head rolled his eyes as he looked on for the next group.

* * *

(Group Four)

"I'm telling you! There has to be some greater deity out there or some kind of special powered up humans who can do inhuman things such as jumped really high in the air and fire special projectiles out of their hands!" Kamizo Haruhi enthusiastically said to her friend. Hinata Yuki only nodded, her eyes never leaving her novel as she nodded to Ichigo. The orange head nodded back as Haruhi greeted him before going back to her enthusiastic explanations and theories for why people can't normally see the deities.

_"Wait 'till she sees Soul Society…"_ Ichigo thought to himself amusingly as two long haired girls walked in. "Ohayo Sensei!" Tsukiyama Moka greeted with Watanabe Ryōko. The brunette only huffed towards Ichigo before walking off. Moka sweat-dropped at her friend's antics. "Gomen ne, Sensei."

Ichigo only waved her off as the girl rushed towards her friend. The next to walk in was a tall girl with an average sized girl next to her. "Good morning, Ichigo-sensei," Arakaki Zakuro and Sawada Rei greeted before walking off.

"Morning," Ichigo responded.

* * *

(Group Five)

"I wonder where Momo-chan is…" Yoshioka Ichigo wondered as Yanagihara Nadeshiko giggled. Ichigo only sighed as the two girls greeted him, Ichigo flushing saying her name with "sensei" behind it. Nadeshiko only continued to tease the pinkette about her name and the teacher's name being the same as the orange head sighed to himself one more.

Mikoshiba Yami greeted him with a small glance before walking off as Murabayashi Rima held her head high and continued on walking without any sort of greeting whatsoever. Yami glanced at her classmate, grabbed her, and dragged her back to Ichigo. Rima glared at her equally short classmate before flushing, attempting to greet her teacher. With a mumbled, "Morning…" the short girl continued back to walking.

Ichigo greeted her back as Yami bowed and walked on.

* * *

(Group Six)

Kaguya Asuka greeted her teacher as Shiba Mato greeted with her own sense of enthusiasm. Ichigo smiled at the two as Okaba Miku walked in.

"Ohayō Sensei!"

"Ohayō Miku."

Kōzurugi Shana and Rurihiko Aria both walked in and gave the orange head a glance before walking off. Checking their names off, Ichigo noticed that one student still wasn't here yet. "I wonder where she is…" Ichigo thought to himself when he sensed a small Reiatsu rising before disappearing. Looking through his roster, he saw the name "Hinamori Momo" still not checked off. Closing his eyes and putting on a thinking position, he thought, _"I know I heard that name before… but where…"_

"Ohayō Sensei! Sorry I was late; I had to go to the bath-…"

Hearing the familiar, yet unfamiliar, voice, the orange head opened his eyes to see a familiar face. Her short black hair tied into a bun and dark eyes proved to show who the girl was. "You're…"

There was a short moment of silence as Yami and Shana both walked in when Momo dropped her bag, she and Ichigo pointing at each other, yelling at the same time, "Ahh! It's you!" Both Yami and Shana looked confused, Ichigo still looked surprised as Momo hesitantly greeted her classmates, "O-ohayō Mikoshiba-san, Kōzurugi-san…"

"Ohayō," Yami said as Shana only left for the bathroom.

After the two left for the restroom, Ichigo found himself and palmed his face. "Now I know why you weren't in any of my classes the past few days…" He groaned as Momo sheepishly rubbed her neck. "So you're the Shinigami watching over Mahora, huh?"

"Hai."

"Where were you when those Hollows suddenly came out of nowhere a few days ago?" Ichigo asked as Momo looked confused. "Huh? What Hollows? I never got any reports on any Hollows appearing…" The lieutenant muttered as Ichigo sighed. "I had to deal with more than 10 Hollows the whole week, and not once did a Shinigami come to help out. What the hell is wrong with those phone things you guys carry?"

"Ten Hollo- Wait, how did you fight? I thought you-…?"

"That doesn't matter right now! How do you explain the Hollows coming in and I'm the only one noticing them?"

Momo looked even more confused. "B-but, that can't be possible…"

Sighing, Ichigo waved the issue away. "Anyway, why's a Fukutaichō-class Shinigami here? And weren't you supposed to be still healing?"

"Ah, I'm not the only Shinigami here."

"What?"

"In any case, I was sent here because of the amount of High-Spec humans here in Mahora Gakuen. Soul Society dispatched two Shinigami to deal with the Hollows who invade Mahora, one as a student, the other as a faculty," Momo continued. "But I never thought I would meet you here of all places!"

"I graduated college early and got a job here as a Math teacher," Ichigo responded. Here, Momo covered her mouth and started giggling. "What?"

"It's… it's just that, hehehe, it's hard to imagine you to be the, fuhahaha, type to be, hehe, teaching Junior-High girls, hahaha!"

"Yeah yeah, laugh at the scowling delinquent-looking guy, who has a job as a Math teacher, why don't ya?" Ichigo scowled deeper.

"Haha, I-I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san! Hahaha, ok, I'm done… hehehe…" Momo still chuckled now and then when Ichigo asked, "By the way, are you feeling any better? Last I remember during the War, you were…"

"Ah, well… Unohana-taichō fixed me back to…" Momo replied as Ichigo nodded. Leaning forward, he muttered with a face that looked like a cross between a worried and annoyed face, "You, uhh, still upset about that 'incident'…?"

It took a moment for Momo to figure out what Ichigo said, before she covered her mouth and made a small sound. "Oh, n-no! I'm not upset about that at all! Regardless, it had to be done… so…" The girl poked her fingers together as Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Whew, I've heard about your involvement with Aiz-…"

"Ichigo-sensei, it's time for us to go-, Ah! Momo-chan!" Yoshioka looked shocked and relief to see Momo here. "Yoshioka-san, ohayō!"

"We better get going," Ichigo suggested as Momo nodded, grabbing her bag that she dropped earlier.

* * *

Ignisha: Challenge! Those who can figure out ALL the anime/manga that the girls all came from, I will give them a special edition cyber cookie! Have fun! Some girls, however, have dual-references, because of their last names, but don't pay attention to that part, just the first names, cause that's the main focus. Now GO!

(Legend: Last Name, First Name)

1 - Arakaki Zakuro

2 - Inoue Konata

3 - Okada Miku

4 - Umino Nami

5 - Kaguya Asuka

6 - Kamizo Haruhi

7 - Kimimoto Sakura

8 - Kuromiya Maka

9 – Kōzurugi Shana

10 - Sawada Rei

11 - Shiba Mato

12 - Sukimoto Miyuki

13 – Daidōji Tomoyo

14 - Tanaka Naru

15 - Tsukiyama Moka

16 - Nakagawa Kagami

17 - Nakagawa Tsukasa

18 - Hakujiko Hinata

19 - Hanayama Ino

20 - Hinata Yuki

21 - Hinamori Momo

22 - Himeya Senna

23 - Hideyoshi Temari

24 - Mikoshiba Yami

25 - Murabayashi Rima

26 - Yanagihara Nadeshiko

27 - Yamamoto Kyoko

28 - Yoshioka Ichigo (I'm calling her, Yoshioka, from now on)

29 - Yoshida Robin

30 - Rurihiko Aria

31 - Watanabe Ryōko


	10. TRAIN TROUBLE

BLEACH –Again–

Chapter Ten: TRAIN TROUBLE

* * *

"Tch, the brat's probably on the Shinkansen by now…" Evangeline muttered to herself. Chachamaru stood above her. "It's a shame you can't go to the trip, Master…"

"Wha… what do you mean 'It's a shame'? I wouldn't want to go on a trip with that brat anyway!" Evangeline retorted as Chachamaru blinked. "Is that so? It appeared that Master wanted to go. Was I mistaken?"

"Of course, you idiot! More importantly, why didn't you go!"

"No, I'd rather be at Master's side."

"Hmph, whatever…" The Caucasian muttered, looking off to the side. She blinked, seeing a familiar figure on one of the telephone poles. He wore a black hakama and a katana tied to his white obi. He had pale blonde, somewhat-spiky-smoothed hair tied into a low ponytail and sparking blue eyes, staring at the train as it departed. Suddenly, he disappeared in a blur. Evangeline expanded her senses, but couldn't find the male anywhere.

_"Geez, stupid weird Mages…"_ She thought to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

As the train's announcement ended, Ichigo smiled at his class. "Alright everyone, listen up!"

Everyone stopped their routines as they turned to their teacher.

"Alright. Well this is the 15th Annual School Trip! These next five days and four nights will short, so make the most of it, alright!"

"HAAAIII!"

"There will be a lot of free time during the trip, so I guess you can go and have fun during those days," Ichigo continued. "Please try not to get hurt, lost or cause any trouble for anybody else. And if you see anything strange or suspicious, do NOT hesitate to call on me or any of the other teachers from other classes and faculty. You are all old enough to find responsibility on your own! Take it from me, I had to find responsibility to take care of my younger sister when I was your age, so don't think you have it hard!"

"Haaai!"

"And last but not least, we are all friends! So watch out for each other!"

The class cheered before dying down and going on their separate activities. Ichigo sighed to himself when a voice said, "Very nice speech, Kurosaki-sensei."

Turning around, Ichigo spotted a bishōnen-looking man in front of him. Ichigo smiled. "Seruhiko-san."

"I must say, that was pretty convincing if I do say so myself," Seruhiko chuckled as Ichigo grinned a bit. "If I may ask, Kurosaki-sensei, what you meant by that little responsibility?" The bishōnen asked as Ichigo frowned. Gesturing to follow him, Ichigo said, "When I was 15, my family almost died because of the condition I had. Because of that, I had to get strong, fast. Luckily, I had lots of friends and mentors who could train me at the time. Since then, the people I want to protect grew more and more, and before I knew it, I had to grow stronger than anything to protect them from any harm."

"Ah, the sense of protecting," Seruhiko chuckled once more. "Must have been hard, to protect every single person precious to you in your youth."

"Nah, it was fine. If I gave up then and there, my old man would've kicked me senseless before kicking me out of the house to train me again," Ichigo said with a grin. Seruhiko sweat-dropped at the tone Ichigo used before heading off to see the other classes.

* * *

It has only been close to 10 minutes as Ichigo walked along the train to see his students playing with cards. "Hey, isn't that the magic card game that's been popular for a while now?" He asked as the girl with the same name as him nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Aren't you supposed to be kinda old to be into these kinds of things, Kurosaki-sensei?" Konata asked as Ichigo scowled.

"I have two younger sisters a few years older than you girls, so I'm pretty much on time for modern stuff. And I'm only 21, dammit!" Ichigo yelled as Konata began snickering. "Konata, stop teasing Ichigo-sensei!" Kagami scolded from her book as Konata held a sly grin. "Mah mah, don't worry Kagamin, I won't tease your boyfriend."

"Wha! Konata!" Kagami flushed crimson as Ichigo sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"This is just like High School all over again…"_ He groaned to himself. The rest of the girls were giggling, laughing or ignoring the rest of the events. After a few more conversations with the girls, Ichigo suddenly heard screamed in the other car.

The girls in Class 3-D peered over their chairs or next to it as they tried to see what was going on in the next car. Ichigo quickly ordered, "Everyone, stay in your seats! I'll go check it out!"

Rushing in, Ichigo was surprised to see… frogs?

"What the hell…?" He mumbled through all the ribbits as Negi tried to get control over the situation. Grabbing a few frogs, the orange head managed to reach his fellow teacher. "Oi Negi! What the hell is going on!"

"K-kurosaki-san! Thank goodness!" Negi let out a breath of relief. "I-ichigo-sensei! Help! These frogs just appeared out of nowhere!" Asuna cried out as Ichigo turned to catch the rest of the frogs.

A few minutes later, all the frogs have been captured as both Negi and Ichigo took control of the situation. Using smelling salts, Ichigo woke up both Shizuna and Ako while Negi told Ayaka to do roll call. In the meantime, Chamo laid down his suspicions to his "owner" about the Kansai Magic Association. Needless to say, Negi was surprised at this, wondering why frogs.

"Speaking of distraction, you got that letter the Dean gave us?" Chamo asked as Negi nodded, going through his left pocket to grab the… … Maybe it was on the right side… Oh, it's in his back pocket…! … … His front suit pockets…? Uh-oh…

"You _LOST_ it!" Chamo exclaimed with fear evident in his voice. "Hawawawawa, wh-what should I do!" Negi asked as Ichigo looked at him confusingly. All of a sudden, Negi felt something inside his suit. Reaching into it, he found the letter Konoe gave him. "Ah! I found it! It was inside my suit, since I thought it was the safest place to keep!"

Chamo immediately fell off his "owner's" shoulder. "Sheesh, talk about giving an ermine a heart attack!"

Then, the letter suddenly disappeared and something scratched Ichigo on the cheeks, making a small paper cut. On instincts, Ichigo pulled out his Badge, sprouted his Fullbring, and waved out an energy blast towards the unidentified flying object. Brought back to his senses, Ichigo cursed and followed after it, Negi already ahead of him.

Along the way, Ichigo heard Negi curse lightly, making the orange head stare at his colleague with raised brows. Seeing the young teacher ran over by a lunch tray made Ichigo think if it was alright for the boy to even be a teacher.

After passing Ichigo's class, both Negi and Ichigo both reached where the paper bird ended as Setsuna took the envelope into her hands. Staring at the shredded bird, Ichigo deducted that it was finished by both his and Setsuna's attack. After Negi politely asked for the envelope back; Setsuna bowed to her teacher, giving her teacher a warning before leaving. Ichigo and Setsuna both stared at each other with clear intent before the swordswoman left the car. Sighing, the orange head overheard Chamo yelling how Setsuna could be a spy from the Kansai Association, making Ichigo sigh deeply and shake his head before going back to his class' car and reassuring that everything was alright.

Gazing outside as his students played, now assured that it was alright to go to Class 3-A's car, Ichigo sighed once more to himself. _"It's gonna be a busy 4-day trip…"_ He told to himself. In his pocket, the orange head gripped his Badge.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Urahara Shōten (Urahara Shop)…)

A man with blonde hair wearing a green-and-white bucket hat sighed out a breath of relief. "Well, it's finally done. After almost five years of trying to persuade Yamamoto-sōtaichō…"

"About time too," Another man said, sporting black hair and a goatee. The blonde looked up to his associate. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am, stop asking me these questions."

"I'm asking because fathers are known to have ruined a son's future a lot of times, you know… It should be obvious that I would ask again and again."

The dark haired man was silent for a moment, "Exactly. That's why I'm telling you not to ask me."

The bucket-wearing man stared at him. He chuckled a bit, "Of course."

The two then turned to another figure in the room, being shorter than the men and wearing a black Shihakushō. The figure had white fingerless tekko around her arms and a sword with a black sheathe and darkish-red hilt. On her left arm was an arm band with some sort of wooden badge tied onto it. The blonde man smiled. "Now then, shall we proceed to finalize things?"

The figure nodded, stepping forward to the glowing cylinder object, a smile sported on her face. "Yes. Let's do it."

* * *

Technique Glossary:

**Fullbring** _(Kangenjutsu,_ 完現術, lit. Full Manifestation Art), a technique in which the user brings out the soul of an inanimate object in order to manipulate it. Depending on the person's belonging or characteristics in which they hold the highest pride onto, their **Fullbring** will be brought out with unique abilities and appearances.

**Flight**, a technique that allows a person to fain altitude and fly at the person's desired speed and height. Normally used with an object of the user's choosing.

**Bringer Light** _(Kangenkō,_ 完現光, lit. Full Manifestation Light), a certain green light that signifies that a person is beginning to use **Fullbring** to the fullest.

**God's Cry Style** _(Shinmei Ryū,_ 神鳴流), a sword style that specializes in exorcising stray demons and evil spirits. A sword style practiced commonly in Kyōto.

**Pactio** (Pact, _Karikeiyaku,_ 仮契約, lit. Provisional Contract), a form of contract between a Magister Magi and a Minister Magi. It forms a sort of connection between the two, allowing the Magister a sort of protection and the Minister a sort of combat and/or support system. Each Minister's **Pactio** are different from each other's.

**Robotic Attacks,** merely attacks and abilities any combat-made robots are capable of.

**Pride of the Black Moon** (_Kuroi Tsuki no Hokori_, 黒い月の誇り), Kurosaki Ichigo's **Fullbring** in manifested form. It covers his previous Shinigami Daikō Badge with black energy, forming a sort of _manji_ shaped guard. It isn't used for guarding or cutting or throwing, but to merely shoot off rotating disk-like projectiles that are capable of throwing a nearly 300lbs robot into the air. It also has a second level, covering Ichigo's body with the same black energy, forming a sort of hakama bottom and kimono top. In his right hand, Ichigo is able to extend the energy to form a sort of black blade, capable of cutting a train car in half.

**Sagitta Magica** (Magical Arrows, _Mahō no Shashu_, 魔法の射手, lit. Archery of Magic), one of the basic Magic Combat spells primarily used for mid-ranged to long-ranged combat. Each **Sagitta Magica** has an elemental value, each with unique after effects. Examples, lightning paralyzes while wind traps the opponent.

**Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens** (Jupiter's Storm of Thunder, _Ikazuchi no Bōfū_, 雷の暴風, lit. Storm of Lightning), a powerful mid-ranged to long-ranged Magical spell capable of destroying buildings and a horde of demons. Named after the Roman god of sky and lightning, Jupiter, it is one of the high-ranking lightning spell.

**Nivis Tempestas Obscurans** (Snowstorm of Darkness, _Yami no Fubuki_, 闇の吹雪), a powerful ice-type mid-ranged to long-ranged Magical spell. Being at the same Magical strength as **Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens**, it is a swirling storm of dark and ice.

**Flash Step** _(Shunpo,_ 瞬歩), a technique in which allows the user to travel short distances in a flash, hence the name. The basics of this technique is to try to get to point A to point B with the least amount of steps, relying on speed and power to push against the ground and reach point B.

**Ceremony God** _(Shikigami,_ 式神), a technique many exorcists in Japan use to animate spell tags to summon beasts or helpers to aid in their missions or exorcism. It is one of the basic techniques for exorcists._  
_

* * *

OOOHHH~~ Things are starting to get interesting!

Ok, I know my chapters are getting pretty short, but it's probably because I'm rushing... sorry! I don't really have any excuse for this...

Anyway, as you all may have noticed, I have inserted a glossary of some sorts for techniques and abilities that appeared in the past chapters. so the plan is, from Chapter 16, I will be updating the Glossary every 8 chapters. This will give first-time viewers an inside look in what the technique and abilities look like without having to look it up in the Wikipedia or Wikia. Hope this helps...

Oh, and because everyone asked so _nicely_ (hint:sarcasm:hint), I'll leave the list of the girls again with their respected anime / manga. A bit of warning, for those who will or might be shocked, some characters are from two different series due to names... don't let it confuse you.

(Legend: Last Name, First Name, Anime/Manga)

1 - Arakaki Zakuro, Tokyo Mew Mew

2 - Inoue Konata, Lucky Star

3 - Okada Miku, Vocaloid (ok, so this isn't an anime or manga, but who cares! Go Hatsune Miku!)

4 - Umino Nami, ONE PIECE

5 - Kaguya Asuka, Evangelion

6 - Kamizo Haruhi, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūtsu

7 - Kimimoto Sakura, Card Captor Sakura/NARUTO

8 - Kuromiya Maka, Soul Eater

9 – Kōzurugi Shana, Shakugan no Shana

10 - Sawada Rei, Evangelion (thanks to a reviewer for correcting me!)

11 - Shiba Mato, Black Rock Shooter

12 - Sukimoto Miyuki, Lucky Star

13 – Daidōji Tomoyo, Card Captor Sakura

14 - Tanaka Naru, Love Hina

15 - Tsukiyama Moka, Rosario + Vampire

16 - Nakagawa Kagami, Lucky Star

17 - Nakagawa Tsukasa, Lucky Star

18 - Hakujiko Hinata, NARUTO

19 - Hanayama Ino, NARUTO

20 - Hinata Yuki, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūtsu

21 - Hinamori Momo

22 - Himeya Senna, BLEACH Movie 1

23 - Hideyoshi Temari, NARUTO/Shuga Chara

24 - Mikoshiba Yami, To-LOVE-Ru

25 - Murabayashi Rima, Shugo Chara

26 - Yanagihara Nadeshiko, Shugo Chara

27 - Yamamoto Kyoko, Kateikyō Hitman REBORN!

28 - Yoshioka Ichigo, Tokyo Mew Mew

29 - Yoshida Robin, ONE PIECE

30 - Rurihiko Aria, Hidan no Aria

31 - Watanabe Ryōko, Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi

For the other series you authors named, I either had NO idea what they were or I never thought of it, so please excuse me if you didn't see the series you named. Also, I am focusing on the FIRST name, forget the last names, I just put it there to throw people off. Well, Except for Momo-chan, cause she's already part of the BLEACH universe counterpart for this story, Senna being an exception (we don't even know her last name anyway).

So yeah, can't believe I forgot to update... Anyway, see you all later in the next chapter! BYE!


	11. Kyōto he Raichaku

BLEACH: again

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Arrival to Kyoto

* * *

As the announcement from the train rang, Ichigo was taking over his class. The majority of the girl's whined about how short the train ride was as everyone grabbed their suitcases and bags before heading outside. Walking out, Ichigo noticed some of his students giggling and pointing at Negi and his class as the 3-A girls ran out for fresh air.

Chuckling at the red head's predicament, Ichigo smiled a bit as his students ran up and yelled "Kyoto!" with all their might. A few girls stayed back to watch as Robin noted the history of Kiyomizu Temple, being part of the Archeology Club, adding the myths surrounding the Temple itself.

"This temple is listed as a National Treasure in Japan. The phrase, 'I am going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage,' also came from this temple. Incidentally, there _have been_ reports of people _actually_ jumping off the stage and landing during the Edo period, although it's been prohibited now," Robin explained, stopping three of her fellow students from jumping, all three who whined at the prohibition. "Interestingly, the following two-hundred and thirty-four people all jumped and a percentage of 85.4% survived, pretty high, isn't it?"

Tsukasa looked puzzled as Konata exclaimed, "Whoa! Freak alarm!"

"Dummy, Robin-san is part of the Archeology Club, so of course she'd be interested in these kinds of things," Kagami said.

"No. I do not take interest in them," Robin disagreed.

"Oh, um…"

"I take it as something to joyfully participate in."

"I-…I see…"

Ichigo breathed in the fresh air as a few students looked over the stage, some crawling back in fear. It wasn't until Ichigo hear Tomoyo saying that they should take a picture to commemorate the trip did he feel someone dragging him. Looking behind him, Ino, with the help of Yuki, were both pushing him while Sakura dragged the orange head to the group as they prepared for a group picture. Sighing to himself, he righted himself and walked behind Momo and Senna, whispering to the former, "We need to talk…"

Momo nodded as she smiled at the camera.

Both Ino and Sakura pouted at the redhead's choice of girls to stand next to as Tomoyo asked a nearby tourist to take the picture. The picture was taken moments later as Tomoyo thanked the tourist.

"Did you know, that there's a stone that can tell fortunes about your love life?" Robin once more questioned. The "fortune" part quickly got the attention of Sakura while the "love life" part was taken in by Ino, Nami, and mildly Kagami. Ichigo sweat-dropped as the three girls asked him to go with them to the stone as Kagami hesitantly tried to tell them off.

"By the way, there's also a waterfall near the stone that can verify three parts of your life called the Otowa Falls. The three parts are, by order, 'Health', 'Academics' and 'Marriage.'"

"MARRIAGE?"

"Ichigo-sensei! Let's go!" Ino said enthusiastically, grabbing the orange head's arm and pulling. Ichigo glared at Robin, "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

The raven head only smiled.

* * *

Ichigo had to say, that while he and the class only met for about a week or two, the girls were really growing into him. Like an older brother having many siblings. Of course, that wasn't what the girls were thinking, almost half of them trying to seduce him being a good example.

"_I'm not _that_ good looking am I…?"_ He asked himself. Clearly, he hasn't been around girls that much.

Speaking of seducing, Ichigo wouldn't say it, but he misses Yoruichi, as well as the other Shinigami friends he befriended. He went back to the warehouse where the Vizards hid only to find it empty and the secret underground training room under the warehouse empty as well. Everything was gone, including the refrigerator and the dish wash.

He went to Urahara's store to ask, but the blonde, Tessai and Yoruichi were also gone, Ginta and Ururu being the only two watching the store, Chad occasionally coming by to help.

It was as if the Shinigami didn't exist in the first place. Hell, even his Dad went missing for about a year before a rough kick in the head brought him back.

Well, with that guy, err, what's-his-name-again? Afro… Zen… something… running about getting rid of Hollows in Rukia's place, Ichigo guessed that the Shinigami were still there, just trying to keep him out of the loop. The carrot head growled. He hated being kept out of the loop.

Speaking of being kept out of the loop, Ichigo noticed Karin and Yuzu _both_ going to Urahara's shop once in a while. Karin, Ichigo could understand, being the kind of girl to not sit back, but Yuzu? That got the older brother thinking fast. He knew he couldn't approach the two without giving out what he was trying to do, so Ichigo tried to sit back and watch over them, but without having enough evidence, he couldn't do much.

Ichigo sighed roughly as he followed his students to the waterfall. Things were _so_ much more easier when he was a Shinigami. Speaking of which, where the _hell_ did Kon go?

Shaking his head to get the thoughts out, Ichigo walked faster to catch up with his students to find them looking at another group of class with curiosity and humor. Walking up to them, he asked, "What's going on?"

His question was answered when he saw a majority of Class 3-A in a drunken stupor as the only waken students tried to wake up the sleeping students. "Kurosaki-sensei, help us!" Negi begged, seeing the orange head come to the scene with his students.

Ichigo sighed. Turning to his students, he said, "Let's go help them…"

Less than half helped out as Asuna grabbed onto Ayaka. Ichigo grabbed Nodoka and hoisted her onto his back as he sniffed. "Oi, Negi."

"H-hai?"

"Do I smell sake?"

"Eh! Uhh, n-no! No you don't!" Negi quickly responded. Chamo berated him on not telling one of the strongest in the group the situation, to which Negi whispered, "N-no! This is my problem because Kocho-sama (Principal/Headmaster) entrusted me with this!"

"A-aniki~…" Chamo whined as Negi stood his ground, albeit with teary eyes, about his mission.

Ichigo raised a brow at this before shrugging, carrying Nodoka all the way to the bus.

Up on the top of a building, Setsuna narrowed her eyes, hoisting her package over her shoulder. _"Guess I have no choice…"_

* * *

(Arashi-Yama)

The two classes have finally arrived at their designated hotel, Class 3-A being assigned to the second floor while Class 3-D took the third floor. Ichigo had just finished unpacking in his and Negi's room when a knock was heard. He responded the usual response and the door opened to reveal Shana.

"Shana?" Ichigo asked as the red head nodded, walking in as another figure walked up. "Yami?"

Ichigo was even more confused as two of the most quiet students in his class (just behind of Yuki, the quietest student) sat in seiza style in front of him. The three stared at each other for quite some time before Ichigo got a little uncomfortable, mostly due to being in seiza position for almost 10 minutes.

"So, err, is there anything you wanna tell me…?" He asked as Yami and Shana looked at each other.

"We just want to tell you to be careful for what will happen here in Kyoto," Shana responded as Yami nodded. Ichigo blinked. "'What will happen in Kyoto-' Like what?"

This time, Yami answered. "There is a possibility that Konoe Konoka from Class 3-A will be kidnapped for her immense Magical storage that she has inherited from her father and mother." (Note: I'm not familiar with **To LOVE-ru** yet, having not read it yet, so forgive me if my personification of Yami is rusty) Ichigo, looking even more confused, gestured to let her continue. "To elaborate, the Kansai Magical Association has had a, rough, for a lack of better word, relationship with the Kanto Magical Association, as well as a few members of the association bearing immense hatred towards the Western Mages. As such, some of them might be strive to kidnap Konoe Konoka in order to gain access to her Magic, as I have elaborated before, to enact revenge towards the Western Mage."

There was a pause before Yami continued, "How they will accomplish this, even Koncho-sama does not know."

"Uhh… ok… thanks…" Ichigo still looked confused at what has just been told to him. Then it hit him, "Wait, how do you know about-…"

"I'm familiar with Magic because of my involvement in Demon hunting to protect the Academy," Shana responded. "I help out with Sakurazaki Setsuna and Tatsumiya Mana from time to time."

"I am from another plane of existence known as Mundus Magicus, the Home Country of Mages," Yami said her own piece of being involved in the world of Magic. Ichigo opened his mouth to reveal his involvement when Shana interrupted, "Konoe-kocho-sama already informed us and the other Magically-aware students in Class 3-D of your involvement in Magic."

Ichigo twitched an eye. "Ok… guess I'll thank the old man later…" He said as the two bowed to him and left the room. After the door closed, Ichigo palmed his face.

"Stupid old men talking about your involvement while not informing you of them telling others…"

The door was knocked once more, as Ichigo called out, "Come in."

It was Seruhiko who walked in this time, his usual one-eye-open-one-eye-closed face on. "Ah, Kurosaki-sensei."

"Nn, Seruhiko-sensei."

"It's time for the teachers' to bathe."

"Ah, r-right, thanks…" Ichigo responded as Seruhiko smiled, closing the door. It took a moment for Ichigo to move as he looked around. "Now where did I put that badge…?"

* * *

Notes:

Ok... so this chapter was a bit useless with no action or anything thrilling... Actually, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing with this chapter... I made it like, almost two months ago... so, yeah, I like to pre-make chapters before even making the actual story. I then pre-edit it here before uploading it. But this chapter didn't really have much to do, so...

Anyway, I've been told on a review that some of the stuff I put on this story didn't make sense to the ordinary life of today.

Dude~ come on! The basic timeline in Negima! is around 2004 while in BLEACH, it was in late-2001. So my time-linking is correct by far, but that isn' the point I was making! The point here, is that yes, you can comment on my story. Yes, you can tell me how to make it better. Yes, you can go on and on and on and on about this whole... theory thingie about how to make stories, and some sort of gadget that could some how improve my grammar and whatever, but what the hell's that gonna do? Now, this may not be what you exactly said~ but let's face it. This is my story.

And besides, Ichigo's only like, 21-22 in terms of age. Of course he's gonna buy a gift for a student who suddenly became his friend and suddenly had a close-to-life-and-death-situation death battle of the day against some Lolita who's hell-bent on getting free by killing her teacher! And he's the kind of guy who likes to do stuff for his friends! I mean, come one! He's went against two whole armies just to save two people in different situations!

And now that I've stopped ranting about assholes taking over my life (which I had bad experience of...) do NOT patronize me, do NOT sympathize me, and especially do NOT sass about what I do with this story!

...

...

Ok, I'm done.

On the other side of the news, I have bad news... the news of some asshole sneaking into my dad's office and stealing my laptop, along with my two flash drives that had all my story ideas and plot lines... and the rest of the chapters to this story... now that means one thing. I gotta start ALL over again...

... That fucking asshole... (Please excuse my language)

On the plus side, now I can renew the chapters and edit all the mistakes I did and replot things. That's gonna take some time though... So wish me luck and hope I get a new laptop to continue my work! Although, it's gonna take some time, so I might update a bit late...

Until next time!


End file.
